


Cleaning Prussia and Lithuania

by 64Streeter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Divorce, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Rare Pairings, Regret, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, pruliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64Streeter/pseuds/64Streeter
Summary: Prussia decides to clean Lithuania's house despite their bad history, however, he learns Lithuania might be dealing with more than a messy house. Will Prussia be able to help his sorrows or make things worst like he usually does?
Relationships: America/Lithuania (Hetalia), Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Lithuania/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 1 - Prussia Wants to Be Useful!

On a nice day like any other. The great Prussia laid about bored. Unlike his brother, Germany, he had no work to do despite being ultra talented as usual.

"Aaaaaah~" Prussia let out a loud sigh. "It's boring...It's super boring and I super wanna be praised by someone..."

When Old Fritz was around he would always praise how Prussia could do anything well, but lately all kinds of things he did by himself didn't seem to go well.

Prussia once tried his hand at manga, but then he sneezed and was fed up with it.

Now he only reads them.

"That's right! The awesome me used to be a genius at cleaning (among other things)! I'll tidy up someone's house and be showered in gratitude! I'll make the world clean with my broom!"

And with such simplicity began Prussia's voyage of cleaning that is mentioned in the title.

"Heey! West!" Prussia called out to Germany as he was on his way out. "I'll clean up while you're gone!"

"Ah, I'm already done with the cleaning."

"Ain't it the truth. As expected from my precious little brother. Then, got anything you need help with?"

"There's no need for you to bother," Germany immediately replied. "I can generally do things by myself."

"Then leave the things you generally can't do by yourself to me!"

"I am fine!" Germany was starting to be concerned. "Well, brother... I'm leaving, don't get involved in any strange business."

"Heh heh heh heh!"

Germany gives one last worried look before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Sigh... It's like he only inherited my, Saxony and Hessen's stubborn traits…"

Prussia started to think of who's home to visit when suddenly America's face came to mind. Despite being a fast developing country, he was kind of an airhead and a slob so surely he would have something that would need cleaning. Maybe America would even award Prussia with one of those fancy New York hot dogs.

With his mind made up and an empty stomach, Prussia marched to America's house.

Prussia prepares to knock on America's door, but the door suddenly swings open. He is then greeted by a familiar face.

"What's up Prussia, You still alive?" America said flashing a bright smile.

"Shouldn't I be saying that you? Isn't that bastard Russia giving you a hard time?"

"Not today, he went off to bother someone else. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to clean your house, consider yourself lucky! Kesesese!"

"Now that you mention it I haven't had time to clean…I could use a breather."

"A breather? No, I mean I'll be the one to clean your house," Prussia alway seemed to have trouble keeping up in a conversation with America.

"Don't bother, I'll get it done in at least 20 minutes."

"Well I can get it done in 18 minutes without really trying!"

"Is that a bet," America smirked.

"Hell yeah it is!"

Whenever Prussia and America are alone neither of them can resist competing against each other. They're too hot-blooded.

That's how Prussia's plan to clean America's house somehow turned into a race of sorts. No table left unturned or nook undusted. The two were tired at the end of their little competition with no real winner as they never really allowed themselves to set up proper ground rules.

But in his heart, Prussia knew he had won.

America had come back with, in his words, "refreshments". In his hand were soda and sugary snacks. That seemed like too much sugar for Prussia, but he decided to eat them to not be rude. That's how generous Prussia was.

"Ah, this brings back memories," America chuckled.

"You've done this before!?" Prussia asked.

"Kind of, Lithuania used to clean up for me in the past."

"Oh that jerk…"

Prussia revealed back from hearing that bastard's name.

"Lithuania a jerk?" America looked genuinely shocked. "He's the sweetest guy I know! He was kind of like the perfect maid order bride."

"Lithuania a bride!?"

Prussia never heard of this before, but put a reminder in the back of his mind for blackmail material.

"I know!" America enthusiastically as ever turned to Prussia. "Why don't you stop by Lithuania's place to clean as a favor to me for losing."

"Ugh, why do I have to!? By the way you lost!"

What that bastard does on his own is none of my concern, Prussia thought. He didn't want to bump into Poland or Russia either. Everything was telling him not to go.

"Lithuania has been having a hard time especially after escaping Russia. Weren't you two in the same situation?"

Prussia flinched. Being in the Soviet Union was still a fresh memory for him. Lithuania was especially annoying around that time. He was nice to everyone except him.

Though this gave Prussia an idea: to see Lithuania's at his weakest! Plus having that bastard indebted to him seemed kind of fun in it's own way.

"Kesesese!"

So he left America's house and followed the familiar road to Lithuania's house. He wasn't looking over his shoulder or anything for Russia. Even without his brother, Russia wouldn't stand a chance against the awesome Prussia. Though being observant never hurted anyone.

* * *

As he reached Lithuania's home, he was a bit taken aback by the luscious scenery of hills surrounding his country. Gardening didn't seem to be an issue for Lithuania.

Prussia repeatedly knocked on the door.

"Open up, Lit-whatever! It's me Prussia here to offer my generous kindness!"

No response.

"Don't ignore the door because it's me! I'll continue to make a ruckus if you don't answer!

Still no response.

Prussia got a little fed up and began jiggling the doorknob like an angry landlord. At this the door opened revealing it had been unlocked.

"My my how careless~"

Prussia entered the darkened abode not hearing anything. A normal person would have felt creeped out, but not the awesome Prussia. He proceeded trying not to make a single sound.

"Hello? Lit-whatever?" Prussia called out in a whisper as if not ready to see what would call back.

The atmosphere was rather eerie. There was no sound of TV, chatter, typing, or basically a nation doing anything.

As he explored further, he finally spotted something behind a couch: a leg, a hand, a head, and a bottle. A couple bottles actually.

Prussia seemed to have stumbled upon a crime scene and Lithuania was the corpse. Prussia nudged Lithuania's torso with his foot a bit.

No response.

"No way...is he dead?"

Prussia turned over Lithuania's limp body. He then noticed not only was Lithuania breathing, but he was snoring. He was trapped in a deep slumber.

"Oh, he's only wasted…"

After Prussia came to his senses, he suddenly realizes the place was in complete disarray. Overflowing trash, unwashed dishes, dirty laundry on the floor, and an overwhelming stench. Prussia took a whiff and realized the smell was coming from Lithuania in particular.

Prussia sighed.

It seems coming here was as troublesome as Prussia thought.


	2. 2 - Prussia is in The House

"Hey wake up!" Prussia began to furiously shake the unconscious Lithuania. "You're not dead, right!? Right!?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh," Lithuania lets out a weak-willed moan.

Even if he wasn't dead, it sounded like it wasn't long before he left this world.

His face was rather pale with no sign of life, however, Lithuania slowly began to open his eyes. Despite this, he barely seemed to register what was going on.

Before Prussia could come up with a masterplan to avoid being accused of murder, Lithuania suddenly got up as if he awoken from a small nap. However, Prussia recognized what was happening by the way his face twisted.

"I'm going to throw up," his voice is cold.

At full-speed, Lithuania ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door. Prussia stood there blankly in the middle of Lithuania's mess.

God must be playing a cruel joke on him.

What a weirdo, Prussia thought. Nevermind him.

As Prussia got up to leave, he felt something nudge at his leg. A small, bulky dog. It didn't bark or anything but stared at him. It took a while for Prussia to realize he had seen this dog before. As the Teutonic Knights fighting Lithuania, Prussia was pretty sure he had a dog.

It just suddenly disappeared.

Now here it is...holding an empty dog bowl. Lithuania is lucky the amazing Prussia loves dogs.

He entered the kitchen filled with dirty dishes and tossed frozen food containers. Prussia couldn't find anything in there and his need to clean began to rise.

"Ah, to heck with it!"

Prussia began to furiously clean for the sake of the world! He washed the dishes, scrubbed the counters, took out the trash, dusted the shelves, and fed the dog. Prussia took a deep breath, the place became less stuffy than before. Lithuania should be graveling on his knees with how thankful he is to Prussia.

At this thought, Prussia realized he hadn't heard of Lithuania in a while despite being in his house. Prussia usually enters a god-like trance when cleaning.

Prussia creeped up the bathroom where he heard running water. Is he taking a shower to sober up? Prussia causally peeked into the bathroom for no personal reason. There was a lot of water on the floor.

Geez, what a messy person. Prussia chuckled. Lithuania would have no choice but to praise him now!

"Yo, Lit-whatever!"

Prussia barged into the bathroom and witnessed an unexpected sight. The shower was still running, however, the tub was overflowing due to a blockage. That blockage was a slumped over Lithuania. His upper body leaning out of the tub with him seemingly passed out. Prussia rushed in almost slipping on the spotted title pads. He turned off the shower and cleared the drain where Lithuania had apparently left his now drenched clothes.

Prussia went back to his trusted method of shaking the barely conscious Lithuania.

"Lithuania, wake up! This time you're really dead, right?"

"..."

"Dammit and after I've come all this way…"

"...shut up you idiot…"

"Eh!? Who said that!?"

"..."

First things first, Prussia attempted to lift Lithuania from the tub which proved harder than he thought. Despite having a slim frame, Lithuania being dead-weight taught Prussia how heavy a nation really was. Though in his current condition should he say how weak he has gotten?

During this process, Prussia noticed something odd. Old scars and bruises on Lithuania's back resembling whip marks. Prussia didn't need to guess where they came from, but still felt a tinsy bit guilty for seeing them.

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a door open. He immediately froze. Maybe this place really is haunted as Prussia thought.

"Liet, where are you? Sakotis is barking like-"

"Of all the jerks, it has to be you…" Prussia grumbled.

Standing at the bathroom door was Poland taking in the absurd situation Prussia found himself in.

"You frickin pervert! You came to have your revenge by molesting Lithuania!?" Poland said.

"Not even close, moron! I was cleaning the place, he was already like this!" Prussia said.

"Yeah, right! Everyone knows of the creepy things you've done to Austria and Hungary! Plus, don't think I forgotten about the whole ball thing."

"That was an important moment of confusion! I wanted to see if you were a girl!"

Prussia didn't deny the other points.

As Poland and Prussia bickered, Lithuania shifted in Prussia's arms.

Mustering up his strength Lithuania calmly said, "As much as I hate to admit it...Prussia is right."

Poland paused for a moment then sighed. "Okay, let's get you to bed."

Unlike before, Lithuania got up with no resistance to make it easier for Poland to guide him. This pissed Prussia off as Lithuania had been nothing but dead weight a minute ago, and he was soaked because of it.

Poland put his arm over Lithuania's waist as he took him to the bedroom. Since he was still a bit drunk Poland put up some pillows, so Lithuania would remain on his side.

"I'll be here for awhile so call me if you need anything, Liet."

"Sorry to bother you," Lithuania muttered. "I feel terrible you have to waste your time on me."

"It isn't trouble. I like doing it," Poland smiled.

Lithuania slowly went to sleep. Poland got up, and went to the bathroom where Prussia seemed to be cleaning. Poland was suspicious since Prussia was awfully quiet.

"Why are you still here?" Poland asked with no real desire to know.

He just wanted him gone.

"I'm on my way out now, geez. The great Prussia doesn't need to announce his intentions to lameos like you."

Poland could of left it at that, but he had to say something even to a bastard like Prussia.

"Before you leave, I need to tell you something. It's about Lithuania."

"Why do I need to about Lit-whatever? Whatever he does-"

"This is serious," Poland interrupted.

Prussia was a bit taken aback by Poland's demeanor. Although the two never got along, Prussia rarely saw this side to him even on the battlefield.

Both him and Lithuania have been acting weird.

"Alright...what is it?" Prussia asked.


	3. 3 - Prussia Doesn't Understand

"I heard you're getting married."

Lithuania smiled as he was still a bit giddy about it. "Yup! Belarus is still a bit iffy about it, but yesterday she seemed to be coming around to the idea, she only broke the fingers on one of my hands today!"

"Good for you I guess?" Poland didn't understand Lithuania's definition of love. It seemed very painful. "So...you're never leaving the Soviet Union, huh?"

The statement caught Lithuania off guard, "I already left. Russia let me marry his sister as a gesture of good will. Isn't that how it works?"

"If you marry Belarus, won't that automatically mean you're still on Russia's side?"

"Belarus won't always be loyal to her brother. Once we're married for a while, she'll grow more independent," Lithuania laughed. "Belarus is just so caring and close to Russia she doesn't realize he can take care of himself."

"I wish you the best…" Poland mustered. "Make sure you save a spot for meeting at your wedding!"

"Of course there will be a spot for my best man, dude!"

Poland ended the call while keeping his true feelings silent.

Lithuania is so rarely happy that it makes it cruel.

A small brown dog nudged Poland's feet. As usual, Poland doesn't notice it's presence until he's right there. Maybe he heard his previous master's voice.

"Sorry Sakotis, it looks like it'll be awhile before you go home." Poland petted the small dog. Dogs don't really like Russia so Lithuania having a dog was out of the question.

"If I have to fight Russia for him to realize I will even if it means dying for a fourth time. Even if he grows to hate me, you will go home."

* * *

Poland clutched his fist remembering the past.

The two of them stood in the living away from a sleeping Lithuania.

"Lithuania isn't well as you can see," Poland said, breaking the silence. Prussia just looked at him as if he stated water was wet. "Beyond a simple hangover unwell."

Poland paused briefly. Should he even be telling Prussia this? However, knowing Prussia he'll just blab to everyone about Lithuania because he thinks it's funny.

"So you want me to keep my mouth shut," Prussia asked. He seemed to be able to read Poland's mind.

Poland was surprised, but slowly nodded.

"Arg, whatever. I'm not that much of a jerk."

Prussia believed himself to be an understanding guy.

"Come again?"

Poland, on the other hand, did not.

As usual Poland and Lithuania are super close, Prussia thought. He couldn't really stand the two of them alone let alone together. It was like a bad omen of the past.

Prussia gathered his stuff. He had nothing more to do here.

"I'll bill you guys another day for my services," Prussia said.

"Services? Didn't you leave a drunk guy alone in a tub? I'd say that covers whatever you planned to get," Poland scoffed.

Grumbling under his breath, Prussia prepared to leave Lithuania's house.

"By the way...who told you to come here?" Poland asked. The tone of his voice was concerning.

This confused Prussia even more. "America did, why?"

"No reason," Poland quickly replied.

Clearly there was a reason, but Prussia would figure that other on another day. Right now he just wanted to leave this awkward atmosphere. So he did. He closed the door behind him hoping a nice drink will help him forget.

Poland sighed. He looked around the place. The one thing he couldn't deny was the place was completely spotless.

He checked into Lithuania's room and saw him sleeping soundlessly.

To make up the past, Poland was determined to see Lithuania through this tough time. Even if Lithuania dislikes him, he'll always like Lithuania.

* * *

The sun had set and nightfall seemed to be approaching. It was still a bit too early to go to bed.

"I guess, I'll go for a few rounds," Prussia said. He whistled to himself as he cheerfully marched to the local bar. He had cleaned America and Lithuania's house so he counted the day as well spent. Now it was time to enjoy a cool beer!

As he neared the bar, he noticed two familiar figures chatting it up. An unlikely pair both with blonde hair.

It couldn't be…

Prussia cautiously opened the bar doors wanting to reconfirm. His eyes weren't wrong.

There sitting completely normal at the counter was England and France. If Poland and Lithuania were the perfect duo these two total enemies. If they weren't fighting now, they would be in a couple of minutes.

Prussia would know best since the last two times he was together with them were both literal wars.

A total pain in the neck. A beer can't easily sway Prussia into entering that minefield..

Prussia debated repeating outside the bar for a place he could get a peaceful drink. In the midst of his thoughts, Prussia is then spotted by France.

Oh hell, Prussia thought. He prepared to make his escape.

"Yo! Germany's precious little brother!" The frenchmen called out. "Come drink with us, it'll be my treat!"

"Kesesese~" Prussia swiftly turned around and opened the bar doors without hesitation. "Well if you ask so nicely!"

A free beer was a different story though.

"Prussia, old chap, fancy meeting you here." England tipped his glass towards Prussia.

" Prussia says something?

He was surprisingly in a good mood. An odd sight. His face was redder than usual, so Prussia figured he must already be drunk.

"How long have you two been drinking?"

"Since noon!" France and England said in unison.

"You lucky bastards..." Prussia scowled. "What's the occasion?"

"Does their need to be an occasion,"France slyly asked. "I never expected you, Prussia, of people to be such a casual drinker."

"The awesome Prussia is more than some wine tasting bastard like you!" Prussia took a seat next to France ready to destroy him. "In exchange for the Country of Mark, I'll take the most expensive options on the menu."

"Ugh, this is why I hate Germans." France grimaced thinking about his wallet. "I also offered to pay for England's drinks so go easy on me…"

"You cheapskate...whatever," Prussia said.

Beer is beer, free or not.


	4. 4 - Prussia Wants To Forget

"... And that's what happened. Don't you think the world has gotten about 21% cleaner today?" said Prussia. Proud as he could be.

He had just finished telling France and England about his cleaning escapades (minus the whole Lithuania weirdness as it took away from his important role in the story).

"So you're cleaning for free? You're doing volunteer work like Germany, huh?" France said.

"You should know perfectly well that I'm said to be a man who overflows with philanthropy like a little bird!"

"Fighting with me was an act of philanthropy, huh!?" France looked ready to brawl right there.

"Enough bickering, your glasses must be empty!" England said. "Bartender! We need another round over here!"

England showed no sign of slowing down despite being red as a tomato.

"You haven't given up yet?" Prussia said. He tried to control the slurring of his words as best as he could and not let the drowsiness take over.

Despite saying his budget is on the rocks, France had continually refilled the trio's glasses for a good two hours. Prussia had lost count of how many drinks he had after round ten.

His guts felt like they were gonna explode, but he didn't want to lose to France no matter what!

"I think I'm going to die…" In one quick motion, France downed his glass as if it pained him to do so. Clearly stopping wasn't an option. "Before I die, I have to apologize for all my misdeeds especially to you my dear friend Prussia."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you talking about the War of 1870 or the Napoleonic Wars?"

"No even before that…but that too." France laughed to himself. "Remember that Knight Templar guy? He was a pretty cool dude...too bad my boss was a total asshole..."

"Knight Templar? I haven't heard that name in a while…" said Prussia. "What happened to him isn't related to me."

"Weren't you two good friends?"

"Rather than friends, he was more like a pest I had to deal with. An awesome guy like me doesn't need friends!" Prussia downs his drink. "Oh would you look at that my glass is empty~"

"Here you go!" England happily poured Prussia's glass. "Speaking of regrets, I have a lot I want to say to that American idiot, America!"

Suddenly England pulled out his phone. Prussia and France looked on in curiosity until a familiar voice picked up:

"England is so rare for you to call me so late, what's up? Are you pissed drunk again?"

"I'm not drunk you wanker,!" England shouted. Clearly he was. "I got something to say so shut up and listen!"

"Oh boy…what is it?" America sounded resigned to whatever happens.

England took a deep breath. "Tell me what you want for your birthday this year already!"

"Dude...my birthday was three months ago."

"Don't you lie to me! Are you trying to exclude me this year as well!? I'll curse you to have another economic crisis!"

"He's going to be cringing about this by tomorrow morning, " France laughed.

"...Last regrets, huh?" Prussia stared at his phone. Not thinking clearly, he dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Lithuania groggily opened his eyes.

His thought was that his throat was parched. Quite ironic considering how he got here.

He found himself surrounded by pillows of almost every size and Sakotis just staring at him. That's just something he does. He gently petted Sakotis for a brief period before deciding to get up.

He headed towards the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. He picked it up and noticed the messy handwriting immediately:

_You sure had a busy night!_

_I had to head back to feed my horse and all that jazz_

_Call me if you need anything!_

_Poland_

Lithuania sighed then tossed the note.

Calling him would just burden him, Lithuania thought. Their relationship was already a bit strained after he left Russia's house. He did some things that he could never take back out of anger.

Lithuania was truly independent now so he should learn to take care of things by himself. Though in the end Poland ended up checking up on him.

Not to mention that bastard Prussia was here, Lithuania slowly remembered. As if a fog had just cleared, his drunken display was coming back to him.

This is why he tries not to drink that much when he's upset.

Looking for some relief for his massive headache, he headed for his medicine cabinet in the bathroom. The place was clean despite the mess he left it in.

If Lithuania had to say anything nice about Prussia, it is that he is great at cleaning. That's something he noticed during their time with the Soviet Union as well.

Thinking back to it made Lithuania's skin crawl.

He quickly gathered himself so he could properly do his work. Just as his got himself in the mood, his phone began to ring.

Lithuania takes one glance at the caller ID and ignores it, but it begins ringing yet again. This went on for some time. Annoyed, Lithuania answered the call.

"What do you want!? Haven't I heard from you enough for a day!?"

"Shut up and listen! I'm handling my final regrets so don't interrupt me!" A drunk Prussia says.

It was enough to remind Lithuania of the past few hours.

"I'm hanging up so don't call me-"

"Wait, wait, wait...hear me out. I just wanna ask what's your deal?"

"My deal is none of your business!" Lithuania hangs up the phone.

On cue it begins ringing again.

"Stop calling me!"

"I didn't! That was France, I swear! But since your on the line like…what's up with you? Are you still mad about when we were kids? You won, alright? Stop being so petty and thank me for cleaning your house."

"If I do that will you stop calling me?"

"Yup!"

"Okay," Lithuania nonchalantly says then hangs up the phone.

The phone didn't ring so Lithuania assumed Prussia would be too drunk to notice. Now with no interruptions, he began to make up for his lost work.

* * *

"How did your little phone call with your boyfriend go?" France teased.

"All my doubts are cleared! I really am awesome!" Prussia proudly proclaimed.

"Damn that America.. he's totally inconsiderate of my feelings..." England was crying, probably over something stupid. "Give me another beer dammit!"

"Let's keep this momentum going until dawn!" France cheered.

Prussia didn't understand what was happening, but he felt good and weightless. He didn't want to think about tomorrow, but enjoy this moment.

So the three idiots merrily continued their drinking into the night.


	5. 5 - Prussia Wishes To Wake Up

Suddenly, the once defeated soldier beneath Prussia's sword now gains a cocky smile. Then before he can comprehend what's happening, a knife is by my neck. An unexpected turn. Poland's partner, Lithuania, has reappeared like a ghost!

"But how!? I saw you run away myself!" Prussia says.

He had been caught completely off guard.

"This is a battlefield! You should pay more attention. Never let the prize blind you from the basics of being a warrior!" Lithuania said. He was a completely different person, and his tone more assertive.

He truly is the leader of an army.

"What!? No way!?" Prussia looks towards the other knights. "Why aren't you guys doing anything!?"

"Because we kind of got caught ourselves…"

Prussia's entire army was captured with no chance of escape. No openings. Pure defeat. He drops his sword.

Lithuania and Poland smile at each other. They won. They beat the revered teutonic knights who have never lost.

Prussia was at the height of his prime then they came in like a wrecking ball destroying everything he knew. Poland and Lithuania the unstoppable duo who bested the Teutonic Knights.

Seeing those two together...always irritates him.

* * *

Prussia slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the floor and neatly cleaned carpet.

"Ugh what a terrible thing to wake up from…"

Prussia rubbed his eyes as if trying to erase the memory to no avail.

He would have assumed he was back home if his massive headache didn't remind him of last night. He, England, and France left the bar to continue drinking at England's house. Then they drank. A lot.

Prussia got a better look at his surroundings. The spot France passed out was completely deserted. Did he already leave?

Prussia picked himself up ignoring the heaviness of his body. He walked around as if he owned the place until he found a bathroom. Grabbing a nearby wash cloth, Prussia washed his face in hopes of wiping off the mess that was last night.

He tried his best to remember what he said or did outside that stupid dream.

For some odd reason, he had the feeling he forgot something. Was it related to that dream? When someone as great as him forgets something it must have been insignificant.

The ring of his phone dispelled him from his hazy thoughts. However, when he looked at the caller ID, he came to the conclusion he had to still be dreaming.

"Looks who's calling the amazing me-"

"Shut up and listen," Lithuania cut him off. "There's a package from Latvia I need, but I don't want to bother anyone important so you go get it."

"You have some nerve," Prussia grumbled. What is he, some lap dog? No! He's the great Prussia. "Have Pol-whatever your good old pal do it! Man, you must be desperate if you're asking me for help. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Kesesese~"

"Oh how ironic. Prussia it seems it is you who has forgotten their place even if I exclude what happened last night."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

There's a bit of a shuffle on the other line before Prussia hears a beep. As if something is being recorded or replayed.

" _Stop calling me!"_

_"I didn't! That was France, I swear! But since your on the line like…what's up with you? Are you still mad about when we were kids? You won, alright? Stop being so petty and thank me for cleaning your house."_

Prussia hearing the pathetic drunken rambling of his drunken self began to cringe. Something he couldn't unhear. It left him utterly speechless.

"I wonder if you'd be able to talk smack if I let this out," Lithuania said. Prussia could imagine him smiling over the phone.

"You bastard!"

"I call it karma. Get the package before the end of the day."

Lithuania hangs up the phone. No goodbyes, just silence.

God must be playing some cruel joke.

Prussia took a deep look in the mirror to gather his thoughts.

It's fine. I just have to do it and move beyond that jerk.

* * *

Prussia rushed down the stairs where he came upon a terrifying sight.

England was awake, but not only that...he was making breakfast.

"Oh, Prussia you're up?" England said. He barely looked over his shoulder as all his concentration was on the food he was making. He seemed unusually happy. Humming cheerfully without a hint of embarrassment.

Dear God please help me, Prussia hopelessly prayed.

He looked around. No France.

That bastard must have snuck off knowing this would happen, Prussia cursed. I really do hate him after all!

"Sorry to run off but I have to go do...something," Prussia stammered. He was great at thinking of excuses, but today wasn't a good day for the great Prussia.

"Oh, I see...Of course!" England said. He attempted to sound unfazed, but Prussia could see he was upset obviously.

England had huge puppy eyes. What the hell are you trying to do to me, man!? That's not fair!

If I leave you're gonna get upset, right!? Prussia thought. Not that he cared! The whole thing would be a huge bother he told himself.

"A...quick bite won't hurt," Prussia forced himself to say.

Suddenly England's eyes lit up. "Are you sure? You don't need to force yourself for my sake!"

Clearly I do, thought Prussia.

Hopefully he built up an immunity from last time.

* * *

Prussia made his way through breakfast without passing out. His stomach was cool like that. Now he found himself playing errand boy for Lithuania as he walked up to Lativa's house. He knocked three solid knocks.

"Open up, it's the potato man!"

"Coming!" Latvia called.

There was a loud crash and high pitched squeal. What the heck is going on in there?

He'll give the package to Lithuania...then what? What's to say he doesn't use the recording for the rest of all time? Prussia was thinking of some massive espionage plan when the door opens.

"You're not the potato man…" Latvia said. His tone weary.

"Don't worry, I'm not the secret police either!" Prussia smiled.


	6. 6 - Prussia Doesn't Want To Be Nice

"What are you doing here ?"

"Lithuania sent me here for a package but... what's going on here?"

Prussia pointed towards the chaos that was apparently Latvia's house.

Prussia was astounded by the mess Latvia's apartment was in. Everything seemed thrown about as if World war 3 just started. Hockey sticks, pucks, volleyballs, and team shirts littered the floor for no real reason. Prussia's OCD made him instantly forget about the pit in his stomach that was England's cooking.

Latvia looks of embarrassment didn't help things either. "I lost the book Estonia gave me a while back and haven't been able to find it, heh heh... Lithuania's package may have gotten mixed up during my search…"

As usual Latvia's unluckiness knows no bounds. However, that isn't a problem for the great Prussia!

"Latvia, who do you think you're talking to? A mess like this would take less than 10 minutes to clean," said Prussia.

"Oh that's right! I forgot outside of a barbaric savage you're good with cleaning as well!" said Latvia, completely unaware of his rude words.

 _Now I know why Russia beats you_ , thought Prussia.

The duo got started reorganizing Latvia's mess while searching for the package. Prussia had such skill that this came as second nature to him. It was almost as if he did the work of a hundred men at once with ease. Latvia, on the other hand, moved at a snail pace, and kept stopping to look at old manga he buried away.

Amateur, Prussia thought acting as if he hasn't done the same.

The two were almost done and still no sign of the package. Prussia was beginning to think this was an elaborate trick by Lithuania and Latvia to clean his house when Latvia suddenly spoke up:

"So you and Lithuania have gotten close!"

"Huh!?" The statement caught Prussia off guard. "How the hell did you come to that!?"

"Based on how he treated you like dirt during the dreaded eastern Bloc days, I would never imagine him asking you to do a favor."

"He's only doing this because I hate him and he hates me!"

Prussia sounded like a five year old explaining the freaking obvious.

"Well he did often glare at you as if you were lower than the worms in the dirt," Latvia said. His matter-of-fact tone pissed Prussia off. "But Lithuania would never ask someone for a favor, no way in hell! He often stretches himself thin doing everything by himself. I would kill to have Lithuania ask me to do something for him!"

Prussia never pictured Latvia as a masochist. Well, maybe he did with all the stuff he said to Russia.

Prussia didn't feel pity for Lithuania in Latvia's story. Lithuania was an idiot for getting himself in those situations. Prussia knew better

He has known for a long time.

* * *

"Where is that loser Knight Templar, Kesesese!" Prussia chuckled to himself. "I'm gonna go gloat about my recent successes and show it to that goody two shoes!"

After losing Acre and withdrawing from the crusades a few decades ago, Knight Templar has been down in the dumps. It's funny how easily everyone's golden boy can be mistrusted by one mistake.

This is why Prussia though his way of leading the teutonic knights was superior. Everyone knew of their great power and didn't even think about trying to overthrow them.

Prussia knocked at Knight Templar's door trying to hide his snickering. Silence. Prussia again, this time harder. Still no response.

"Open the door, you bird nest try hard!" Prussia said, blowing his cover. He became impatient rather quickly.

"Oh it's you…" A rather frail voice called out. Prussia was unsure who it was until Knight Templar opened the door. He looked really worn out and pale. "I thought you were France, sorry...did you need something?"

Knight Templar had a bit of a cough. A very persistent cough.

"I was going to gloat, but why are you hiding from a wimp like France? How did the Knight Templar fall that low?"

"I guess you haven't heard? The King Philip IV of France is spreading some nasty ideas."

"Well, I know about that, but you guys have enough money to deal with that, right?"

"I don't think so…" Knight Templar had a forlorn look in his eyes. He then turned his attention back towards Prussia with a small smile. "If we never see each other again during all this mess...thanks for being my friend."

"Friend!? What the hell are you talking about!?" said Prussia. Nobody ever called him a friend before, because he was too busy taking their land and pounding their face in. Prussia didn't really think of himself as a friend to Knight templar. If that was the case he would be friends with Hungary, Austria, Poland, and Lithuania. "You're just overreacting, you'll be fine you jerk!"

"As usual, your way of speaking always cheers me up." Knight Templar smiled.

"Are you making fun of me!?"

Prussia said empty meaningless words yet Knight Templar seemed happy. Not that long after Prussia's visit, King Philip IV began hunting down the Knight Templars with no resistance. With that the Knight Templars was gone. Their plans of building a state, their powerful influence, and any debts owed to them by a certain king. Prussia assumed Knight Templar was dead along with his men, and this didn't bother him one bit. He didn't look for him or anything. They weren't actually friends, that was just some misconception Knight Templar came up with in his weakened state.

Prussia moved on with his life establishing his own country, and dealing with a certain annoying duo.

He never thought he would ever see him again.

* * *

"Knight Templar?" Prussia stood in his tracks. Is he seeing things? No, Prussia would recognize the bird nest hair anywhere! "It's been a while hasn't it jerk! Kesesese~"

The fluffy haired young man looked at Prussia confused. As if he had another head or something.

"Who are you?"

Prussia suddenly froze. A simple question made him drop his cheery facade. Prussia awkwardly points to himself. "It's me, Prussia…I'm not wearing the robes anymore but it shouldn't be that hard to tell."

Is Knight Templar joking or has it really been that long? Prussia wondered.

The look of bewilderment was genuine.

"Prussia...that sounds familiar..." Knight Templar pondered. Suddenly a look of realization hit his face. Prussia smiled, however, it quickly dropped when Knight Templar said: "My boss Portugal was talking a lot about you. Don't tell me his home is the next target of your occupations?"

Knight templar's once gentle face becomes fierce as he settles his hand on his blade ready to unsheathe it.

"W-what nonsense are you going on about, Knight Templar!? Have you gone mad!? I always thought you were weird singing those songs of yours!"

"You're the crazy one, you keep saying Knight Templar, but I don't know who that is!"

"It's you dumbass!"

"Mind your rough way of speaking! My name isn't Knight Templar, it's Order of Christ! Look at my cross emblem."

The cross looked almost similar to Knight Templar's. Similar but completely different.

Prussia felt like he was in the twilight zone.

"Are you serious?" Prussia fell to his knees. For some odd reason, he felt a pain in his chest. "This is a joke, right? After all these years, you gained a sense of humor and wanted to surprise me, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Order of Christ said. Not mad anymore, but very confused. This made Prussia even more mad.

"Stop saying that! That's all you've been saying this entire time!"

"I don't know what you want from me…"

Prussia didn't know either. If he wasn't Knight Templar Prussia had nothing more to say, yet a part of him felt a bitter sadness.

Why? Prussia knew why, but he didn't want to admit it.

"This Knight Templar guy...who is he?" Order of The Christ said. "Does your friend and me look that much alike?"

"Seriously...this is all some cruel joke…" Prussia muttered. "I guess this is the part where I laugh, huh?"

Instead of laughing, Prussia began to weep for quite a while.

But for what, he didn't want to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For such a good guy the Knight Templar had such a tragic end.
> 
> The whole real life history is messed up for those who are interested in looking into it.


	7. 7 - Prussia is Confronted

Under the last messy pile was not only Lithuania's package but Estonia's book. Latvia looked ready to cry tears of joy. He dusted off the leather bound book as if to conceal his recklessness.

With the package in hand, Prussia went on his way.

"Tell Lithuania I said 'hi' and let's all go drinking!" Latvia said.

"I'll see what he says…" Prussia wearily said. Him and Lithuania drinking together? He couldn't picture it.

As he got further away from Latvia's house, he saw Lithuania's house in the distance. However, he soon was overcome with a sudden thought.

What in the package?

Usually Prussia wouldn't peak for such private matters, but the loose rope was begging for someone to tighten it. The proper way to do that was to take it off and retie the knot. If Prussia got a glimpse of the contents that would be Lithuania's fault.

He wasn't looking for anything embarrassing, no way. Prussia was a kind soul.

Prussia took a quick look around then with one gulp began to remove the string on the package.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice interrupted.

"Nothing!"

Prussia quickly turned the package over and to face the voice addressing him. It was Poland.

God why?

"Nothing, huh? The only thing over her is Lithuania's house isn't it?"

"I'm not headed to that bastard's house!" Prussia said. "I'm doing an errand for...my brother to...deliver this package to... Hungary's house…"

Prussia thought of the nearest country. He didn't want him to know that he was going to Lithuania's house as it would reveal his humiliating stunt last night. He doubted Lithuania would hide it on his behalf if Poland asked.

"It must suck being the useless brother of Germany. Oh well, whatever."

"What the hell you say!?" Prussia replied.

Prussia was ready for a fight, but Poland ignored him walking in the direction of his house infuriating him even more.

Prussia sighed. Retied the knot on the package. He just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

He once again entered Lithuania's luscious gardens, however, this time he noticed some of the flowers wilting.

"Why even have a garden if you're not going to take care of it, " he grumbled.

A loudly knocked on the door.

"Just a second," a panicked Lithuania called out. He clearly didn't know who it was as he rushed to the door with all his might. "Sorry for the...oh..."

His face was all smiles until he spotted Prussia. Not hiding his contempt. If looks could kill Prussia would be begging for mercy about now.

Prussia swiftly handed the package without a word. Lithuania grabbed it then began to shut the door, but Prussia stopped it with his foot.

"What?" Lithuania said.

"The audio," Prussia curtly responded. "Aren't you going to delete it?"

"I deleted it hours ago."

"W-what!?"

"I can show you if you want." Lithuania left the door ajar as he went further in his house. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Uh... right…" Prussia stammered. He assumed Lithuania was just going to show him outside. "I didn't know you were eager to have me back in your house again."

"I'll clean it later anyway," Lithuania calmly stated.

He picked up his phone and showed Prussia his history. The most recent thing deleted that morning is titled 3. Prussia clicked around the storage data, and couldn't find a copy or similarly named title.

"You don't have any copies of this anywhere like on your computer?" Prussia asked.

"No, you can check if you want."

"No... that's fine," Prussia handed back the phone to Lithuania. Upon doing that he briefly touched Lithuania's hand and noticed something alarming. "Your hand is warm."

Lithuania gave a puzzled look. This further confirmed his suspicions. Lithuania seem a little more carefree than usual letting Prussia enter his house and go through his phone.

"Are you sick?"

"Why do you care?" Lithuania quickly snapped.

"I don't."

"Then don't ask."

"...okay, I care a little bit."

"Disgusting," Lithuania said. He tried his best to conceal his cough. "Any kindness shown by you isn't worth the trouble. Thanks for dropping off the package, but I don't need your pity."

"Why didn't you tell Pol-whatever when he was here?"

Lithuania doesn't answer.

"That buddy of you're is breathing down my neck out of concern for you yet you're hiding it from him? Why did you call me over instead of him? I have things to do besides be your errand boy."

Lithuania still says nothing.

"Don't tell me, you two got into a fight?" Prussia smirked at the irony. "The unstoppable duo breaks down and they call on me for help? How far have you two sunk? It's that high and mighty attitude of yours that gets you into these situations even during the eastern bloc-"

"Shut up! Don't you ever bring up those memories!" Lithuania suddenly shouted. This caught Prussia off guard. "High and mighty? How rich, weren't you terrified of Russia like the rest of us!? Don't act like you're any better than me!"

"At least my life is in order enough that I'm not getting overwhelmed every minute like you are!" Prussia shouted to match Lithuania. "Stop with the goody two shoes act if you can't take care of your own self!"

"Dude, you're the last person I want lecturing me. What time? Don't you lounge on your brother's reputation? After all the stuff you did to me, I can believe you think you have the right to demand answers out of me? Yes I deleted your drunken recording, but who says that is the only thing I got on you? It must be so embarrassing to go through life oblivious to how obnoxious you really are. I called you because I didn't care about you. The fact you think something else is there is pathetic. You do one good thing for me and you think everything is cleared up? You know nothing about me, so don't pretend to care about me all of a sudden. Does it get you off knowing you found me at my weakest point. Was that the only way you could feel better about yourself?" Lithuania got up from his seat then began pushing Prussia towards the door. "I bet this is all hilarious for you, don't come back."

With that Lithuania shut the door. Prussia was in shock. After a moment he snapped out of it, and felt pure rage.

"What the hell!?" Prussia couldn't help but scream. The last person? Then what was the point of this whole day!? "I hope you drop dead, you freaking try hard!"

What pissed Prussia off the most was that he didn't deny any of it.

Suddenly his phone began to ring.

It was America.

"Yo dude what's going on?"

"... nothing important."

"Well that...sounds cool. Anyway, I was calling to see if you wanted me to treat you to lunch for helping me clean my house yesterday."

"Sure. Where to?"

Prussia just wanted to do something to take his mind off Lit-whatever.

* * *

Prussia reached the diner America instructed him to go. America always loved coming to places like this, but they drove Prussia and his brother insane. These places always felt unclean. However, today, he didn't care.

Prussia opened the glass doors and spotted America. He was in the midst of a conversation with someone on the phone. Prussia silently took his seat and scanned the menu until he was done.

"Sorry about that! Just checking in on a drunkard…" America said. Before Prussia could question him either further, America piped up again, "So you went to Lithuania's house yesterday, my suggestion was awesome wasn't it?"

America seemed eager for a pat on the back.

"Your suggestion sucked balls! I'm tired of hearing that dickwad's name everywhere I go!" Prussia said.

"I didn't know you two had such a bad history," America said. "That guy basically does what I say even when I tell him it's a joke. That guy has no sense of humor."

America fondly laughs.

Why are we talking about this, Prussia thought. Yet again he had to sit through someone calling Lithuania a great guy.

Everyone keeps telling him how kind Lithuania is, but he will never meet that side of Lithuania. Even during the eastern Bloc days, Lithuania looked at him with contempt despite their similar situation. He played the part of Russia's favorite, supported the Baltics, but whenever Prussia was involved he had no issues insulting him to his face.

Does no one know the real him? He pondered.

Prussia stopped himself.

Which Lithuania is the real one? Does he even know one side more than the other?

He didn't want to know. At least that's what he told himself.

"Seriously...this is absurd," Prussia laughed to himself. Why is this happening again?

Prussia got up from his seat confusing America.

"Where are you going?" America asked. "You didn't even order yet?"

"I just remembered I have somewhere to be," Prussia said. "We can eat out some other time when I'm in a better mood."

"I did notice you were quieter than usual. Whenever you're bummed out it ruins the whole atmosphere."

"My brother said something similar once…"

"Because it's true!" America nodded eagerly.

Prussia smiled. It seems he has something now he didn't have back then.


	8. 8 - Lithuania Remembers

"Marry my sister," Russia said.

The duo were at Lithuania's house. He still was unpacking from his stay at Russia's place.

"W-what!?" Lithuania stood there shocked, mouth agape.

He was half expecting Russia to reveal it was a prank, however, the pained look on his face said otherwise.

"Belarus's house isn't doing so well, and today her boss came to my boss with a marriage registration form. He said the only way to fix things is for Belarus to get married…"

"Poor Belarus!...and Russia !" Lithuania quickly added. "Wait, why do you want me to marry Belarus? Besides her being your sister, she's a sweet girl! It's only for business right?"

"Well she scares the hell out me! If we get married even just for business, any chance of a healthy relationship is over for us!" Russia said. Lithuania rarely saw Russia this panicked. "Her boss mentioned America as a choice so I came to you my dear ally, Lithuania! I rather you marry her than that capitalist blowhard."

Dear ally?

"I see…" Lithuania pondered for a bit.

Honestly he didn't see anything wrong with America.

He always dreamed of having a proper date with Belarus (every weekend if possible), but marrying her seemed like a fantasy too good to be true. Yet here he is.

"If it'll help Belarus, I'll do it!" Lithuania tried to sound cool about it, but a bit of his excitement leaked through.

Luckily Russia didn't care.

"Then it's decided!" Russia's typical smile returned to his face. His bad mood was gone in an instant. Russia can be cute when it comes to his sister, Lithuania thought. "We already talked to your boss about it, so if you didn't agree I was ready to persuade you! Looks like I won't be needing this!"

Russia causally chucked aside a sledgehammer Lithuania didn't notice at all. He shuttered.

He forgot this was Russia he was dealing with.

Suddenly Sakotis came out of hiding to bark at Russia. This shocked Lithuania as he rarely barked.

"Down boy!" Lithuania tried his best to calm his beloved friend. "Sorry he doesn't usually do this."

"You know if you're getting married to Belarus, I don't think it's a good idea to have a dog around."

"Oh… right."

Lithuania remembered Belarus and Russia don't do animals. He loved Sakotis so maybe one day he could ease him into liking Belarus so they can all live together.

For now, Sakotis can live with Poland. They always got along even though Poland was more of a horse guy.

So the two got engaged. It was mostly for business, but Lithuania would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for more.

Maybe that's where the problems started

At least that was Lithuania's latest reason.

He could write a novel about the many reasons the marriage fell apart in a logic state of mind. That wouldn't change the fact he still experienced every memory as if it was the first.

He called himself stupid and move on in his life.

* * *

Lithuania awoke at his computer desk, and reflectively wiped his face.

"Why am I thinking of that now of all times," Lithuania sighed. His head was pounding hard despite the meds he took earlier.

Waking up with cold sweats and night terrors was a common occurrence at Russia's house, but he never thought he be dealing with them at his own home

At his feet, Sakotis sat. Perhaps waiting for his food.

"Sorry for being a terrible owner, " Lithuania patted his furry friend. "Lately things seem to be getting worse but life is what you make of it, right?"

Sakotis, oblivious to the owner's plight eagerly wagged his tail as if he was just happy his owner was finally paying attention to him. Lithuania envied him a bit.

Do dogs ever get married? He wondered.

As he reached the kitchen, he checked the fridge. There was only potatoes and beer, this was a normal meal for Lithuania. His stomach however disagreed with him.

He might have to go out later to buy something more soothing for his stomach.

On the counter, he spotted a package. The one he roped Prussia into getting. He already knew what was inside: a memory he couldn't throw away easily like his time with Russia.

He grabbed the package and shoveled it in the very back of his bedroom closet.

Honestly he could have gone to Latvia's house himself to get it, however, a part of him wanted to see how far he could push Prussia into doing something. He never felt such a desire before, and usually was the one in the opposite position.

Maybe he wanted to crush that image of Prussia doing something kind, and go back to hating his guts again. Though in typical Prussia fashion, he did the unexpected.

That's why he immediately deleted the recording after the call. He felt guilty.

Feeling bad for Prussia? Lithuania thought of it as impossible.

Yet lately he finds himself unable to wave off his growing doubts.

Is Prussia the jerk?

The answer was of course yes, but why does refusing to accept a different answer make him feel like the bad guy?

He of all people knows how bad Prussia is.

He stopped himself. He didn't want to repeat this endless cycle of doubting himself which is why he didn't want to get involved with Prussia anymore.

He felt his head split with all these contradictions.

He's doing his own work away from Russia and can hangout with Poland whenever he wants. He's supposed to be happy, but everyday he finds something that makes him miserable.

There was a repeated ringing at the back of his ears. He just wanted to sleep. He lay on his sofa motionless trying his best to drift back to sleep.

As the ringing continued, he soon realized that the ringing wasn't in his head - it was the door. Ringing eventually turned to banging.

Is that Poland?

Lithuania composed himself as best as he could to open the door. He opened it intending to send Poland off with no worries.

"I'm coming!" Lithuania soon reached the door. " Geez, I always tell you not to make a noisy-"

Lithuania stopped himself. At the door wasn't Poland.

It was Prussia.

"God you look awful." His usual smug smile plastered on.

"...what are you doing here?"

"The awesome and extremely generous Prussia has graced your presence out of concern, the least you can do is open the door all the way!"

"No, go away!"

Lithuania's effort to shut the door was met with Prussia jamming his entire arm in the open space.

"Ow! You're crushing my arm!"

"It's your fault for doing stupid things!"

Lithuania tried his hardest to remain conscious while pushing the door shut. He felt himself get a bit dizzy which gave Prussia enough leeway to turn the tides.

"There's no way the awesome me can lose to a door! Just give it up and accept my help!"

"Why don't you just go away!" Lithuania mustered with all his might.

After all those harsh things he said, he expected Prussia to go rant and write about in one of those weird diaries of his. Instead here is playing the part of a supportive guy? What a joke.

Whenever Prussia acted like this it was always hard for Lithuania to comprehend. He could never picture the guy who brutally antagonized him on a daily basis doing something out of the goodness of his heart. It seems like a fraud.

Lithuania felt his grip loosen and his balance shift.

"What the-!?" Prussia's voice sounded far away. Usually Lithuania would have trouble trying to ignore that obnoxious voice of his.

Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Things have been easier since Prussia got here!" Latvia enthusiastically said. "Russia is having more fun breaking him than torturing me like usual."

"Please don't say that to his face…even if you might be right." Estonia said. "Lithuania, you knew Prussia from before right? What kind of guy is he?"

"That guy is pure scum," Lithuania said without batting an eye. "He's getting everything he deserves."

"For fighting the Allies? I guess that's true." Estonia nodded.

The trio halted their chatter as the door began to open. They all became tense awaiting their fates until a worn out Prussia pushed his way through. Russia must be done playing with him.

"Good work today!" Estonia said.

"You're working your way up to becoming Russia's favorite!" Latvia said cheerfully. "Maybe he'll forget about the rest of us!"

"Latvia!"

Lithuania didn't acknowledge Prussia in any way, and let the three talk amongst themselves as he slowly left the room. Not only was he back at Russia's house, but he had to deal with that jerk on a daily basis.

Lithuania turned around to see Moldova, the other forced guest at Russia's place.

"Oh Lithuania! Can you make more of those sweets you made the other day?"

"No problem! You sure love sweets huh?"

"Sweets, sweets, sweets!" Moldova was almost like a vampire.

Lithuania was supposed to be doing some work for Russia right now, but he'll just work overnight and get just enough sleep. He was used to working under pressure.

"Lithuania, do you hate Prussia?"

"Yup."

"Why?" Moldova looked at Lithuania with pure curious eyes.

"Well to keep it simple...he's a barbaric brute with a massive ego that does nothing but cause trouble wherever he goes despite being a pathetic loser."

"Eh!? Isn't Prussia super cool!?"

"...what?"

What foreign language is this kid speaking!?

"He gives me some of his sweets, and he tells me amazing stories of his past all the time!"

He's just bribing and lying to you to make himself look cool.

"And just like me, he was separated from his brother. We talk about it when Russia isn't around to punish us."

"Oh is that so?" Lithuania quietly added.

Spending everyday with this new side of Prussia was damaging Lithuania's mental health.


	9. 9 - Lithuania Cannot Say

"Ah, let me help you with that."

Prussia picked up the remaining stack of books from Lithuania's desk. Usually Lithuania would make two trips to avoid bothering Estonia and Latvia.

However Lithuania was far from grateful.

"Can you leave me alone to do my work?" Lithuania's voice was cold as his glare.

Prussia muttered a simple 'damn you' as Lithuania left the room.

Any attempts at pleasantries were shallow.

While typically loud and reckless, Prussia became well-behaved if given a proper beating. Since he was born to fight that was the only way he understood things. Lithuania understood as he too was born that way.

The victor of the battlefield decides the rules.

The last time Lithuania saw Prussia tamed was during the Napoleon era even further was under Poland.

However this time both he and Lithuania were under the same house. They both lost to Russia and they were equal. That was probably why Prussia saw no issues with making friends with his longtime victim like nothing happened. In his eyes, they were in the same boat and no real threat to each other.

This pissed Lithuania off immensely as he knew once the power balance shifted, Prussia would be back to his barbaric self.

The same way Lithuania felt fear towards Russia, Prussia most likely felt contempt for him and Poland.

In the midst of his thoughts, Lithuania bumped into someone else rounding the corner. The impact sent Lithuania on his knees with all the papers he held scattering everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Lithuania immediately spat out. He took a glance at his unexpected victim, and his skin turned pale. " !"

"Ah, Lithuania! You sure love to work, huh?" Russia smiled sweetly.

Lithuania sighed a huge sigh of relief as Russia didn't seem too upset. The two even began picking the scattered sheets.

"What luck! I was hoping to talk to you about something important."

Russia put the pile he collected on Lithuania's now tilting stack. Of course he wasn't going to carry it when his precious Lithuania already was.

"Important? Can I at least drop these off first?" Lithuania gestured at his stack

"I'm kind of on a busy schedule, so endure it for a while, okay?"

"R-right, no problem…"

Lithuania almost forgot that unlike America, Russia expected complete obedience as a sign of loyalty. No complaints no matter how small. If he wasn't careful he could end up as the next Latvia. So he ignored the pain in his arm as his survival depended on it.

"I was wondering if you had any useful information on Prussia."

This question caught Lithuania off guard. "Prussia? If I may ask why?"

"Well, his younger brother Germany is currently working under America and England to spite the Soviet Union in any way they can, especially after Prussia came to live with us. If I had some information on Prussia which relates to Germany, I can beat America in the game we're currently playing."

Game? I guess that's how America and Russia see their battles lately.

"But why ask me?" Lithuania asked.

"I hear you beaten Prussia once before, and then learned he used to bully you like he did to me."

"That's correct…" Russia's information skills are no joke, Lithuania sweated.

"Besides you helped me once before with Poland, and now he happily works under me!" Russia smiled without a hint of malicious. "I don't have anything as valuable as the Vilnius, but I'll give you a favor once the opportunity arises...as long as it's under the Soviet Union, of course."

Vilnius.

The simple utterance of the word has Lithuania's stomach cramp up.

'Helped out once before'? That's right, Lithuania did. Out of a moment of anger, he betrayed his closest friend without him even knowing. A fate he once tried to save Poland from was directly his fault.

Of course, Russia wouldn't see a problem with this. To him it was just another facet of a game. Him asking Lithuania for help yet again was nothing new, so Lithuania couldn't bring himself to be mad at him.

He, himself, is the one to blame.

"Do you know anything, Lithuania?" Russia repeated.

Answering honestly could save his life. Besides he can't betray Prussia as they weren't really close anyway.

The problem wasn't not having anything to tell Russia. In fact, he had too much to tell.

He could tell him that Prussia submits easily to strength, he has a crush on Hungary, he can't stand Poland, he writes thousands of delusional journals, he cannot stand being in awkward situations, he will say anything to start a fight, he has no common sense, he's annoyingly methodical about the smallest things, he's a hard worker yet he's super lazy, he's obnoxiously loud for no reason, his younger brother is way more powerful than him, his massive food portions are too expensive, he obsesses over cute things for way too long...

He could say all those things...yet nothing came out.

"Sorry, but...I wasn't that close to him. He didn't really work under Poland for too long either…"

Russia had a saddened look for a moment then nodded. "Really that's too bad...if you think of anything tell me, okay?"

"I will!"

Russia finally walked off leaving Lithuania with the stack of papers and his thoughts.

He didn't know why he couldn't tell Russia even under the pretense of spite. Since he got here, Lithuania has been glad Prussia was getting what he deserved.

Was it because he brought up Poland?

Before Lithuania could ponder even further, he heard the sound of something drop to the floor. He turned to see Prussia hastily picking up some work books Lithuania left on the desk.

"Oh what a coincidence! I was heading to the chamber to-"

"You were listening weren't you?" Lithuania interrupted.

Prussia had a painfully obvious look on his face before conceding with a simple, "...yeah."

"How much did you hear?"

"Something about Vilnius and him owing you favor…"

Thank god, Lithuania internally sighed.

"Well since you're here," Lithuania nonchalantly dropped half of his stack on Prussia's books. "As payment for eavesdropping, take half of this."

"I thought you didn't want my help?" Prussia said in a rather cocky tone despite already holding books belonging to Lithuania.

"You owe me so it doesn't count. Enough idle chatter I have to drop these off then finish my other chores."

"Whatever teacher's pet," Prussia snarked.

Despite this, Prussia followed Lithuania and the two managed to finish the work in time.

* * *

Lithuania awoke with a massive throbbing on his forehead which was worse than earlier.

He felt a bump just riding on his temple.

"Oh right, I fell…"

Despite dreaming of his cursed time with Russia, oddly enough he felt as he had a peaceful dream. Maybe because he wasn't as stressed out now as he was then?

Sakotis wasn't there so Lithuania wandered out of his bed to look for him. He was then met with an unexpected sight.

In the middle living room was not only Sakotis but Prussia who seemed a little too comfortable. He was sprawled out on the sofa reading manga and eating chips as Sakotis slept beneath him.

Whose house is this again?

"Oh you're up?" Prussia barely looks up. "I brought some food since you didn't have anything."

"You really made yourself at home, huh?" Lithuania said while clenching his fist. "I shouldn't expect any less from a professional freeloader."

"It's not freeloading! I'm doing a charitable service!" Prussia said trying to hide his stuff from Lithuania's view. "I put you bed after your whole fainting episode, brought food, and monitored your condition. All in all, you should be thanking me and acknowledging how great I really am!"

There's a bunch of stuff Lithuania could say, but his stomach pains reminded him that he didn't eat or drink before passing out. So he ignored Prussia and headed straight for the kitchen.

After gulping a glass of water, Lithuania headed straight for the fridge. The way Prussia was bragging, Lithuania was expecting something gourmet but instead found discount store pudding.

Lithuania wouldn't have expected much if Prussia didn't hype it up as the gift of gods.

Noticing the somewhat far distance from the kitchen to the living room, Lithuania found himself acting bold:

"Have you ever been married?"

Prussia lifted his head from the sofa as if to ask, 'did you just say that?'

Lithuania avoided eye contact as a part of him was embarrassed despite the space between the two.

"What the hell are you trying to imply!?" Prussia finally said breaking the silence. He seemed ready to say something but stopped himself. "I took a vow of chastity a long time ago, and marriage was definitely out of the question."

"What a convenient excuse," Lithuania said. "Does vows of chastity allow peeping on naked girls? Or creeping on the Italy brothers' Twitter page?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Prussia's eyes darted unnaturally as he dunked his head under the couch frame.

"You know Hungary and Poland are close friends, right? I might know more than you think I do."

"Did they tell you!?"

"Nope, neither of them knows. I figured it out on my own, and judging by your response it's true isn't it?"

Prussia had a pained look on his face unable to deny the accusations."What's with the sudden interrogation!?"

"Nothing anymore. I just realized you're the wrong person to talk about this with."

"Oh come on! You brought it up!"

Lithuania continued eating his pudding without a word as Prussia made a ruckus in the background.


	10. 10 - Lithuania Wants To Be Independent

_"Where's my glasses!?"_

_"By the sink."_

_"Gah it's 10:30!? I won't have time to eat!"_

_"I already made breakfast so focused on getting dressed."_

_"Thanks! You're the best!"_

America waved to Lithuania as he quickly left his house for work.

This is heaven! Lithuania found himself thinking most days.

No fear of disobedience, no mind games, and no random bouts of torture.

He had to thank for giving him this job one day!

As the days went on, he and America grew closer beyond boss and subordinate. It was almost like being back with Poland.

They even slept together in the same bed whenever America saw a really scary movie. Lithuania didn't understand why he watched them if they terrified him so much, but respected it because America loved them so much.

It was kind of cute.

Lithuania found it quite ironic he was getting more out of his work relationship with America than his previous marriage with Belarus.

Does that say more about him or society? He decided not to think about it, because he was happy.

However all good things must come to an end.

"Yeah...please take care of him…" American said, his face disheartened.

"Yay!"

On the contrary Russia was in the best of moods. He got his favorite plaything back.

" !" Lithuania plead

Russia always seemed to be pulling him away from someone he loved. First Poland, now America.

The Great Depression happened forcing Lithuania to forcibly go back with Russia. He cried and begged for America to stop this. To be the hero he had always imagined him as.

Yet..America just stood there unable to stop it. With a simple sad smile he waved off Lithuania. As if he was leaving for work.

"Lithuania, thanks for everything you did! Once this blows over, let's hangout again!"

" …"Lithuania could only let out a small whimper.

Soon Lithuania resumed his role in the Soviet Union as Russia's personal shipping boy.

"It really is the best with Lithuania around!" Russia said in a singsong tone.

"Y-yeah, I'll work hard…" Lithuania mechanically answered.

As Russia dragged Lithuania away a part of him tried to rationalize America's inaction.

_The Great Depression isn't only affecting America_

_America was doing all he can_

_America valued my time there_

As these these thoughts swirled around more darker thoughts began to form:

_America is a liar_

_He isn't going to save me_

_He just like Poland and Russia_

_None of them care about you_

Lithuania tried to shut these thoughts down though on the most stressful days in the Soviet Union, he occasionally found himself consumed by them.

"America... I'm sorry you wasted your kindness on an ungrateful country like me…"

* * *

"Yo Lithuania!" A familiarly loud voice called.

"Sorry...ugh?"

Lithuania rubbed his eyes to see Poland up in his face. The meeting had apparently ended and he slept through the last few minutes of it.

"How embarrassing! You snooze loudly like a train that everyone could hear you!" Poland chuckled.

"No I didn't! Did I!?"

"Totally dude!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Whatever man, believe what you want. How about we go get something to eat?" Poland said, already gathering his and Lithuania's stuff.

"Well I have to try and meet up with Germany in a little-"

Poland's upbeat demeanor immediately turned sour. "Come on! We haven't hung out in a while! That uptight Germany bastard is probably busy doing other stuff right?"

"Maybe but-"

"Besides, I don't like you hanging out with Germany especially after the last time you two we're so buddy buddy."

"I had no choice in that situation!" Lithuania spat out. He quickly tried to compose himself. He didn't want Poland to think he was mad or anything. "I have to do the meeting or else I won't be taken seriously by the others!"

"Then let's just make it a quick lunch and you can do both!"

This whole situation was stressing Lithuania, but as usual he answered, "Alright...but we have to be quick, okay?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Poland smirked.

You're Poland. Everyone knows who you are. Lithuania knows that best.

Lithuania recovered from his sickness a week ago, but his workload increased as he got assigned more projects. Lithuania didn't mind as he was happy to be relied on by many people, especially America.

Without America he probably wouldn't have a place in NATO. The shift from communism to capitalism was a bit difficult but Lithuania managed.

The duo found a nearby coffee house to stop at. Lithuania drove them there in his second-hand car as Poland didn't even bother to learn how to drive. He didn't bring his horse to the meeting either.

Lithuania avoided going for a big meal and just ordered an Americano in hopes of waking himself up.

Poland, on the other hand, ordered a soda and a dozen donuts.

No, he wasn't going to share.

As the two settled down, Poland began talking about Hungary and their recent festival together. How Poland fondly recounted the moment made Lithuania a bit jealous.

Then a random question out of his mouth:

"Poland, have you ever thought about getting married to Hungary?"

Poland gave Lithuania a weird look before his usual smirk returned to his face. " You're thinking about getting remarried, huh? It has been a while since Belarus...or are you thinking of marrying her again?"

"I'm not even on her radar! I asked you first by the way!"

"The only reason you'd be asking me is if you've been thinking of it yourself. You know I don't like this kind of talk."

Poland was right in that regard. It's weird how he can get strangely serious at times. Lithuania chucked up to his strict Catholic upbringing.

"So who's the girl?" Poland continued.

"There's no girl!" Lithuania took a quick look at his watch. The meeting Germany has should be ending in 15 minutes. "Dude, for real this time, I gotta go. Call me later or something."

"About that, you need to get yourself a new phone. I can't text you at all with your outdated scrapheap."

"I like my phone the way it is!"

As fast and as orderly as possible, Lithuania was out the cafe door rushing to his car. Poland also complained about his car whenever they rode together. Lithuania didn't take him seriously as Poland stopped caring about cars the moment he got a horse. Seriously, that guy is full of inconsistency.

* * *

Lithuania was dead set on getting a meeting with Germany as he was the one assigned to oversee his work. Lithuania wanted to make himself as clear as possible and not be a burden by making a mockery of image. Germany originally told him he didn't care how Lithuania hosted and trusted his judgement, but one slight error can ruin everything in Lithuania's mind.

As Lithuania neared Germany's house, he noticed a particular car in the driveway: Trabant. Lithuania sighed.

That's Prussia's car.

Avoiding a run in with him is kind of impossible after all, this is his house.

Lithuania will just focus on the meeting and Germany.

Lithuania knocked on the door while wearily looking at his clock. The door opened and Lithuania tried to maintain his sudden stomach pains.

"Lithuania-or-whatever-your-name-is, what are you doing here?" Prussia said.

You already know my name so stop this petty act, Lithuania fumed. He quickly calmed himself.

"I wanted to have a quick meeting with Germany about the organizations I'm supposed to host."

"Germany hasn't come back, he might be still held up. Just come back later." Prussia yawned. Clearly Lithuania interrupted some important "work".

"No I can't reschedule it! I have to plan accordingly or else everything else falls apart!"

"If you tell him later, he'll understand." Prussia said, his ton growing annoyed.

"That'll ruin my credibility! Though I wouldn't expect you to understand, I work very hard to be taken seriously!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you try-hard. Seriously? Alright...give me a minute," Prussia suddenly went back to his house for a moment, confusing Lithuania. When he reappeared he had a thick folder with colorful tabs. "Follow me, we'll have the meeting."

Lithuania's face must have looked ridiculous as Prussia had to stop in his tracks.

"It doesn't matter which Germany you want the meeting with, right? Move you're ass then!"

The two entered Prussia's Trabant.

"Where are we going?" Lithuania cautiously asked.

"America owes me a meal, so we're eating while we work."

Lithuania's eyes widened. "America is going to be there!? I hardly call that a meeting environment."

"I doubt America is going to put his nose in foreign world business," Prussia said. "Besides weren't you trying to be efficient?"

His tone seemed to mocking Lithuania.

Prussia was making perfect sense to a degree, but the truth was Lithuania didn't have the guts to look at America in a non-work environment despite their time together.

The way America treated him made Lithuania feel guilty for his past expectations towards him.

So he wanted to become independent as soon as possible, and not be a burden with unrealistic expectations anymore.

The whole idea made Lithuania somewhat nervous and his stomach cramps a bit more intense. He couldn't reschedule the meeting no matter what so he decided to endure it.

Though how effective Prussia will be as a substitute is up for debate.


	11. 11 - Lithuania Is Confused

"So you're a christian now?"

The question came out of nowhere to a distracted Lithuania. He was out in the yard playing with Sakotis. Lithuania paused before slowly turning to Teutonic Knights...or now the Duchy of Prussia.

Since the battle of Grunwald, he's been out of trouble and loyal to Poland. Though that's not to say they got along or anything. It's just that Prussia has lost the power to openly defy Poland like before.

It still kinda weirded Lithuania out to see Prussia hanging around Poland's house, and responding dutifully to his orders so he avoided him as much as he could.

He could still only think of him as the guy who shot arrows at him for fun.

"Cause last time I checked you were adamant about being Polytheist." Prussia said.

"Well unlike a certain somebody, Poland didn't attack me on a daily basis and just asked me."

"Either way, in the end, the amazing me won, huh?" Prussia's trademark cocky smile plastered his face.

Lithuania wanted to rip it off.

"Do you have nothing better to do than bother me? Or should I go to Poland and have him give you an errand so you'll leave me alone?" Lithuania said with his glaze cold.

Prussia grimaced. "You don't need to get your underwear in a bunch, I was just making conversation. There's no way I was looking for an excuse to pet your dog!"

"...if you want to pet him then ask like a normal person."

"I don't want to!" Prussia began to walk away but stopped himself. " However, the kind person that I am cannot leave a dog unpetted by such a neglectful master so-"

"You know what? Never mind."

Lithuania suddenly lifted Sakotis out of Prussia's reach. The cocky smile on Prussia's face immediately broke.

"What the heck are you doing!?"

"I don't want my dog to catch your germs."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm the cleanest person you'll ever know!" Prussia continued to reach for Sakotis.

"I'm talking about your personality. It's rotten to the core."

With every knew side Lithuania learned about Prussia, he had to remember he was the little kid trying to get ahead of others. His time as Duchy of Prussia was no different.

* * *

Lithuania gripped his arm as he and Prussia near the restaurant America was waiting at. In bold letters the headlights read TEXAS and STEAKS. America always preferred places like this.

"Will you be able to review my file in a place like this?" Lithuania asked.

"I'm only looking over it, right? If there's anything wrong you can have my brother look at it later."

"...yeah," Lithuania dejectedly answered.

If he could rewind time, he would've taken Poland's advice and had the meeting later. However, he was already here with Prussia. He would have to suck it up for the time being.

It's been a while since he had a meal with America, so he should just enjoy it.

Calming himself down, Lithuania pulled out his phone to make a quick text to Poland.

_Poland can you watch Sakotis for the night? I don't know how long this meeting is going to take._

Lithuania waited a bit as Poland usually didn't answered his text immediately.

The two had to walk a bit to the entrance of the restaurant resulting in awkward silence.

"Oh that reminds me," Prussia spoke up disrupting the silence between them. "Latvia said something a while ago about you two drinking around the time you were sick."

"Oh...okay…" Lithuania said as stiffly as possible.

"He probably already told you."

"No, he hasn't…"

"Some friends you guys are," Prussia scoffed.

"Dude, you're the last person I want to hear that from."

Prussia grumbled to himself as the silence continued. This made Lithuania very confused.

Why bring that up now of all times? Was he trying to start a conversation or just picking a fight to tick me off?

That idea made Lithuania somewhat weirded out, but thankfully they finally reached the restaurant front doors.

The host guided them to America's table under the moniker Alfred F. Jones. If they knew the actual America was here, everyone would flip. Lithuania's phone vibrated a bit. He looked to see Poland had responded to his message earlier:

_No problem, Liet! The key is in the usual spot, right? As payment, next time let's ditch your next meeting and eat some of your home cooking! You know the stuff I like best!_

There's no way I can do that, Lithuania chuckled to himself.

"Hey guys!" A loud voice called.

Lithuania immediately knew who it was.

At a table with the best view of the evening sky, America was trying his best to signal them over to the point the host had just returned to the front desk with a smile.

This seemed to be a usual occurrence.

"Oh you also brought Lithuania?"

"Yeah, I have to do something for my brother."

"Hello," Lithuania mustered.

Seeing America brought back Lithuania's own feelings of happiness mixed with doubt. Lithuania didn't know where to look. Only to just smile because he didn't want to worry America.

The moment was quickly ruined by Prussia of course.

"What's with this weird atmosphere? Are you two bitter ex-lovers or something?"

"Like that makes any sense," Lithuania instantly snapped.

"That would be an interesting plot twist!" America laughed. "Remember the other day I told you, he used to work as my housekeeper?"

"Oh right," Prussia then turned to Lithuania with a smirk on his face." You always seem to be working under someone, huh? It suits you."

Lithuania felt a sudden urge to smack that grin off Prussia's face, but America was here so he took a deep breath and restrained himself.

The waiter came and took everyone's orders. Despite America's request, Lithuania denied any alcohol. He didn't want the night to get too wild.

As usual Prussia gave him that smug look as he ordered a beer.

Ignoring Prussia, Lithuania immediately brought out the folder. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

Prussia grumbled a bit about wanting a sip of his drink first, but his whole demeanor changed when he actually started looking through Lithuania's file. Lithuania could truly see he was Germany's brother.

Just like Prussia said, America had no intentions of inserting himself into their discussion. Instead he was talking about aliens and ghosts, typical America stuff.

Lithuania was glad he had this chance to hang out with America, and hung on every word he said.

Prussia even had to snap Lithuania out this trance by tapping the folder on his forehead.

"Ow what the-" Lithuania grasped at his temple. "Why did you use the corner?"

"The awesome Prussia has finished in record time! You may praise me now if you want, now would be preferable. Kesesese!"

That laugh haunted Lithuania's nightmares.

Lithuania answered as robotically as possible, "Wow you're so cool, amazing, awesome, and considerate."

"Can't you compliment me like a normal person!?" Prussia said.

"I never knew you guys had so much bad blood," America chimed in. "The hero that I am cannot allow this! Let's stop talking about work and drink to our hearts' content tonight! That's how we make friends in the West!"

Lithuania was ready to reject the offer until Prussia spoke up:

"I won't say no to free beer, but I doubt this guy can seriously keep up with me in a competition." Prussia gestured towards Lithuania.

"Don't underestimate Lithuania! I drank together with him once and he almost drank me under the table!"

"This stick-in-the-mud!? No way!" Prussia reacted as if America told him the moon landing was a hoax.

The look of utter shock on Prussia's face pissed Lithuania off so much. "I wouldn't expect someone with a narrow point of view to know much outside themselves. Yet here I am feeling like an idiot for expecting a little bit more out of the oh so awesome Prussia."

"You have the gall to say that after your refusal to drink all night!?" Prussia intensely glared at Lithuania ready to start a fight. "You always have something smart to say..."

"Well one of us has to, " Lithuania returned the harsh glare, not backing down.

Meanwhile America was casually watching from the sidelines and glancing at the restaurant's bar selection. "I take it we're having alcohol?"

"Yes!" Prussia and Lithuania answered in unison.

It was almost like they were on a battlefield.

* * *

Lithuania finished his glass then felt his stomach pains return. He reached his limit. America on the other hand finished his drinks with ease with no signs of stopping.

"I guess this means I win," America proudly said.

"It would seem so, congratulations!" Lithuania cheerfully smiled.

Next to him was a passed out Prussia. Despite all his big talk, he drank himself into a deep slumber leaving America and Lithuania amongst themselves.

"So what do we do about this?" America gestured towards the snoozing Prussia.

Lithuania sighed. Prussia had yet again talked himself up. Now he was messily snoozing on the restaurant table.

Very loudly.

"I can take him home if it's too much trouble," America said.

"No, don't worry about it!" Lithuania insisted. He didn't want America to be burdened by the idiotic Prussia. "I left my car at his place so it's on my way anyway."

Lithuania would love more than anything to ditch Prussia for getting himself in this mess but he couldn't. Prussia effortlessly looked over his organization files and he kind of felt bad for shouting at him when he was sick.

Even though a week has passed, Lithuania still has an immense feeling of guilt even though he meant everything he said.

"Well now that's settled, how about we get the check and settle in for the night ourselves?"

Lithuania nodded then nudged the sleeping Prussia.

"We're leaving, get up."

"Ugh...my stomach hurts…" Prussia slurred. He seemed to be in his own world.

Lithuania wrapped Prussia's arm around him and managed to get him on his feet.

"Do you need help with that?" America asked ready to catch Prussia.

"Not really. Carrying heavy stuff is kind of my specialty," Lithuania laughed.

"Just in case he goes on a drunken rampage, I'll help till you get to his car."

"...you sound like you have experience in that sort of thing."

"I'm usually the one who walks England home after his drinking escapades."

The long walk from the restaurant to Prussia's car before seemed almost too short now. Lithuania found himself mentally coming up with excuses to extend their time together, however, he always stopped himself.

Eventually they reached Prussia's car.

"Well see you around Lithuania, maybe we hangout again at my house next time!" America waved as he began to walk away,

"Right! I would love to," Lithuania said. He wanted to prevent America from leaving, but couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. So instead he pitifully waved him off hiding his inner turmoil, "Goodnight, America."

"Goodnight, Lithuania!"

And with that America was gone. Lithuania was now alone with a drunken Prussia.

Lithuania once again calmed himself then nudged Prussia, "Where are your keys?"


	12. 12 - Lithuania Makes Compromises

Lithuania placed the coffee mug on the tray along with some biscuits. Russia was in the middle of a meeting with America which meant all the house guests had to be on stand-by for “stress-relief”. Currently the duo were making compromises about the state of Germany’s house, but usually nothing got resolved.

Lithuania entered the room and walked in the room on America and Russia in the midst of negotiations.

“If you move an inch, I’ll move an inch!” America said.

“You moved the inch first!” Russia said.

“I already moved an inch! It’d be two inches if I moved again!”

The two bickered on like school children as Lithuania silently placed the tray. Lithuania tried to escape the room, but was unfortunately spotted:

“Oh Lithuania, long time no see!” America’s tone was instantly cheerful.

“Oh...hello…” Lithuania quickly looked at Russia.

Russia didn’t want anyone acting friendly to America, so what he says can result in a harsh punishment.

Russia’s face was all smiles. However, his aura steeped out pure darkness.

As much as it killed him, he couldn’t express how happy he was that he got to see America again.

“I’ll let you guys return to your meeting, excuse me.”

“Oh, okay. See you around…” America seemed a bit sad.

It broke Lithuania's heart, but he couldn’t let that show on his face. Something he was rather used to.  
The meeting went on for a while longer then America left. Lithuania silently watched as he dusted Russia’s bookshelves.

"Oh so, like, America is gone, huh?"

Lithuania turned around to see Poland. Like Lithuania, he was doing chores and unprofitable jobs around the house to avoid Russia's wrath. 

"Yeah, the meeting is over."

"Anything, like, resolved?"

"Nope."

"I guess we're staying here a little longer," Poland sighed. Despite his obvious disappointment, his face suddenly lit up. "Any longer and we can start running the place!"

"Don't talk about the impossible," Lithuania said.

"Got to think positive, man!"

Rather than positive thoughts, Lithuania's stomach began to hurt.

He felt bad seeing Poland running around Russia's house making the best out of a horrible situation. Considering it's his fault Poland is here.

Before he could think any longer about it, Russia suddenly appeared but of nowhere. Lithuania and Poland reflexively flinched at his presence, however, his expression was rather downcast.

He didn’t really like fighting with America, but their ideologies were so different that in most cases that’s what happened. Russia was just a big child with too much power, and so was America.

Maybe if they got along, Lithuania could hang out with America again one day.

“Do you need anything, Russia?” Lithuania asked.

“Some tea and cake would be nice. I don’t like coffee.”

Russia hated coffee, but always drank it when America came over. Was it his attempt at looking tough? Lithuania pondered to himself.

“Of course,” Lithuania smiled. Lithuania was about to run off before remembering Poland was there. "Poland could you help me reach the new box of tea we got yesterday?"

Poland looked confused before eagerly nodding along, "Sure, like, whatever!"

"Wait a minute," Russia interjected. The two paused like statues. "Have you two seen Prussia? I hope to poke him a bit over cake."

The two shook their heads.

"We'll try to find him for you," Lithuania quickly said.

"Thanks!" Russia smiled.

The two left as fast they could, before Russia could say anything else.

Out of Russia's earshot, Poland said, "Thanks, dude!"

"No problem. You have the hardest here out of any one, so you need to work as much as you can without being Russia's latest toy."

"Amen to that. At least that guy has his attention on Prussia, looks like he's actually useful for something!"

Lithuania agreed as he and Poland knew best how much of a pain Prussia truly was. For whatever reason, Russia had chosen Prussia to be his latest favorite. Could it be because of their past together? Some sort of revenge? Lithuania was just glad his time at Russia's house was a little bit easier. Just a bit.

Poland headed off to his room to work while Lithuania headed to the kitchen by himself. As he was preparing the tea, he noticed something strange outside the garden. It took him a moment to realize who it was.

"What is that idiot doing?" Lithuania grumbled to himself.

Prussia was in the garden. Not working, but instead hiding in the bushes.

If Russia spotted him, he was as good as dead. Lithuania thought he should leave it alone...but…

Lithuania, unnoticed, stretched to see out the window to glance at why Prussia was peeping behind a bush.

Across from the kitchen window was the room for the female guest. Lithuania could see Poland's friend Hungary there... changing…

Are you serious?

Prussia avoided Belarus like the plague yet peeped on Hungary expecting nothing to happen? What an idiot.

Annoyed, Lithuania opened the kitchen window alerting Prussia to his presence.

"Prussia!" 

"Ah, Lit-whatever!? I wasn't doing anything!" Prussia scampered. "Wait...what did you just call me?"

"What? Prussia?"

"Ugh, don't! Whenever you say it, it sounds so weird and gross!"

"But your name just naturally sounds gross."

"...What do you want?" Prussia said as if he was in the middle of something important.

"... Russia is looking for you for tea and cake."

"Ugh, why do I have to enjoy kaffee und kuchen with that guy?” Prussia groaned. “Can't you just say you didn't see me and stop being a teacher's pet?"

"Are you playing dumb or are you naturally moronic?" Lithuania said. “Making Russia frustrated is ill-advised as long as we’re living here. I thought you knew how to pick your battles.”

There's a brief pause, before Prussia finally mumbled:

"...I know that…it’s just really irritating hearing you say it like that."

“It’s the facts. It’s hard but you’ll get used to it.”

“So you’re used to it, huh?” Prussia grimace. “What a load of bull.”

Prussia grumbled as he stomped off having got the last word.

Lithuania didn’t want to be used to it, but it became his routine. The fact he was used to living in Russia’s house pissed him off everyday.

However, Lithuania never really had the best of luck to begin with so he just learned to deal with the hand given to him.

Prussia would never understand that kind of struggle as compared to Lithuania he was blessed since birth.

* * *

Lithuania neared Germany’s house driving Prussia's Trabant as best as he could. He never seen a car like this before. Figures Prussia would ride the most complicated car in the world.

He drove slower and stopped more often than usual. All the while, Prussia snoozed away unaware of the difficulties Lithuania was having.

At least Lithuania didn't have to hear any of his chatter.

He soon neared the driveway where his car was parked. Before he could debate how he was going to drop Prussia off, the front door immediately opened. It was Germany.

He looked surprised to see Lithuania before spotting his passed out brother. His face of knowing resignation said it all.

"Let me guess...he challenged you to a drinking contest and lost immediately, right?"

Lithuania could do nothing but nod.

Germany sighed, “Hand him over.”

“I’ll help!” Lithuania insisted.

“You don’t have to...but thank you. France usually just leaves him on the porch.”

I was kind of thinking of the same thing, Lithuania kept to himself.

The two maneuvered a dead weight Prussia through the front door. Just as they got inside, a sudden explosion could be heard in the kitchen. Rather than shock, Germany had a mildly annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, I have a troublesome guest over. I have to go check the damage before he does something else, can you take Prussia to the last room upstairs?"

"Sure, no problem!" Lithuania said.

Germany nodded then rushed to the kitchen. It seemed pretty lively at the Germany household.

Lithuania signed then tugged at the drunk Prussia, "Come on, I know you can walk."

"I'm at my limit…" Prussia slurred. "Just leave me here, I'll get up in a few hours…"

"Stop messing around!" Lithuania shook Prussia who in response became even heavier. 

His snoring was so exaggerated, Lithuania almost thought he was faking it.

As much as Lithuania wanted to leave him there, he didn't want to trouble Germany excluding the fact he had to live with Prussia on a daily basis. 

Then an idea came to Lithuania. Something he would easily do for Poland. Prussia is another story, but today was an exception. He sat Prussia on the floor, and bent down turning away from him.

"Get on my back."

"...what?" For a brief moment, Prussia sobered up.

"I'll take you upstairs, you don't have to walk or anything."

"No way, that's super embarrassing!'

"We already crossed that line."

Prussia was quiet for a moment before finally complying with Lithuania. Lithuania easily lifted him up without any struggle. He walked up the stairs trying to hold on the handrail and Prussia. Prussia held on tightly despite being in a deep slumber. What did he think Lithuania was? A pillow?

It's been a while since Lithuania stepped foot in the Germany household. The last time was when Germany and his boss were discussing a chance for Lithuania to be free of Russia. It didn't really work out.

Not too long after Germany became his enemy and he had to stay with Russia.

Prussia soon came after.

Lithuania can't say what would happen if he did work under Germany, maybe he would be forced to serve under Prussia instead of Russia.

He couldn't decide which was worse.

* * *

Lithuania reached the last room of the hallway where a messily door sign read in big letters, ‘MY AWESOME ROOM’. This must be it.

Lithuania managed to open the door and expected a pigsty, but the room was undoubtedly cleant. Books, clothes, maps, and other strange knickknacks arranged as if Lithuania was in a classroom.

The only eyesore was a massive pile of notebooks clustering the mahogany desk. Lithuania wondered for a brief moment what they might before quickly catching a glance at the title:

'The Awesome Diary of Me!' 

The volume number was smudge but there were at least four digits. Yikes.

Lithuania placed Prussia on his bed with little resistance as Prussia was mostly asleep.

Mostly. 

Suddenly, Prussia grabbed Lithuania's as he was turning to leave. This caught Lithuania off guard:

“What are you doing!?”

“Are you leaving again?” Prussia's tone was dry, and blank compared to how Lithuania heard him speak. “You were always running around acting like a good samaritan. Even during our breaks, you rather sing or pray instead of doing something more fun…”

“What are you...talking about?” Lithuania was completely baffled.

“Are you repeating that old joke again? You already know who I am.”

Prussia's expression suddenly turned dejected.

Prussia’s grip weakened a bit allowing Lithuania to break free if he wanted. Instead he stood there held by Prussia’s drunken stare. Prussia was looking straight at him, but it felt as if he was looking at someone else completely.

“You’re...Prussia, right?” Lithuania said as if unsure himself.

The response caught Prussia off guard, “This can’t be real...” He swayed and struggled to keep his eyes open. “I’m so tired…”

“Then sleep.”

"If I sleep then you're just going to leave."

"Then..." Lithuania stammered a bit unsure what the correct respond should be. He didn't know how to deal with this side of Prussia at all. Suddenly he thought of America, and how he had trouble sleeping after a horror movie. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?"

The drunken Prussia began to ramble on about his “amazing victories” during his crusader and kingdom days. He often got sidetracked in stories talking about the loser couple Austria and Hungary or how cute the Italy brothers were. Northern Italy especially. Lithuania just nodded and listened as Prussia wasn’t exactly talking to him. It was more like he was having a conversation with a ghost. 

He soon began to snore.

Very loudly.

Lithuania waited a bit to see if he actually fell asleep then finally let go of Prussia’s hand. He left the room as quietly as possible trying not to wake him.

The whole experience felt very bizarre, and Lithuania repeatedly had to ask himself, what is going on!? However, he ended up much nicer to Prussia then he intended. For some reason, he found himself thinking of America and even Poland if they were in a similar situation.

Yet he did it for Prussia.

When you spend your entire life hating someone it's hard to see any side as goodness as genuine. Lithuania could only think of Prussia as the guy who harassed him non-stop even if it might be illogical. Maybe he wanted to change that.

Just a little bit


	13. 13 - Prussia is in the Past

Lithuania closed Prussia's bedroom door making sure not to wake the drunken idiot. Right at that moment his phone began to vibrate. Thank goodness, he left the ringer off.

He was in such a rush to answer his phone he didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause on the other line which would of creeped out any other nation, but to Lithuania it was quite nostalgic.

"Belarus, it's been a while."

"The concept of time is meaningless in this situation," Belarus finally answered.

"True," Lithuania chuckled. "It's must be important if you're calling me this late. You were always an energetic person!"

Just hearing her voice, gave Lithuania the dumbest smile on his face.

"The package...do you have it?" Belarus said. "Russia's precious things…"

"Yeah, Latvia had it. It's at my house now, do you want to come by and get it?"

"Tonight is bad... I'm in the middle of surveillance," Belarus said. "Drop it off tomorrow or else I'll make your life hell."

Belarus hung up leaving nothing but the dial tone.

"Belarus is orderly as usual," Lithuania smiled.

He went downstairs preparing to leave when he noticed a bit of a nearby commotion. Peeking his head around the corner, in the kitchen he saw a massive pile of desserts. They all looked very elegant and undoubtedly delicious.

However, in the midst of all these sweets was an upset Germany.

"Why did you make so much!? It'll go to waste! Not to mention you made a mess of my kitchen after promising you wouldn't!"

Germany appeared to be talking to a well-dressed man who unlike Germany was composed despite the chaos. Lithuania soon recognized him as Austria, someone who caused a bit of trouble for the Baltics in the past.

"You said you didn't mind a bit of a mess as long as you got some sweets so I made a lot," Austria said.

"You spent a lot of time finding loopholes and less time improving your messy habits!"

Things seemed to be boiling over so Lithuania left his peeking spot, "If you don't mind I can lend a hand!"

"Oh Lithuania?" Germany broke out of his rage as if under a spell. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Since he's here," Austria grabs a nearby plate of sweets. "Why don't you eat some they're very good, and why not take a bunch for the road?"

Is he pawning them off on me!? Lithuania thought.

"Um, I just ate awhile ago," Lithuania piped up.

"Germany?" Austria turned his attention to the blonde nation.

"I can't keep all these sweets. If Prussia sees them, he'll eat them all in one sitting and get a stomachache."

What is he five!?

Seeing the other two nations muffled over the pile of sweets, Lithuania suddenly had an epiphany. He actually knew someone who would love to have this many sweets. However, the thought of seeing him always reminded Lithuania of the days under his thumb.

Maybe Belarus could be a mediator?

"I'll take have of these sweets off your hands!" Lithuania said.

"Half!?" Germany said, shocked. He looked at Lithuania as if had he gone mad. "Could it be you have a sweet tooth worse than Prussia!?"

"No they're not for me," Lithuania said. "I'm meeting with someone who has a relative that loves sweets."

He was planning on getting something nice for Belarus anyway!

* * *

Knight Templar was humming his songs when he spotted Prussia in the distance. Prussia's eye caught the weirdo happily waving him over. No one had given the Teutonic Knights such a happy greeting before. They usually scowled at them out of jealousy of their greatness.

"Are you still causing problems for Poland?" Knight Templar asked. "If you don't get your act together then just like Hungary, he'll kick you out."

"It'll be fine!" Prussia said. "As long as Lithuania is around, Poland will need me to fight him."

Lithuania was the pagan holdout and everyone knew the Teutonic knights were they're only chance at defeating him.

"Why are you continuously starting all these fights lately. Wasn't Poland a good boss to you?"

"I need to get stronger, " Prussia said. "My brother barely plays with me anymore. All he does is study. In my current state, I won't be the most awesome big brother ever!"

"Still…" Knight Templar repeated. "I'm just worried you'll end up all alone."

"Eh? Who cares? I'm better alone, anyway! That's how awesome I am!"

"It's nice having a break from all the chaos recently…" Knight Templar sighed. "The crusades haven't been going so well especially since you left."

"I had to do the convert pagan duties."

"So... another fight…"

"Yup! Kesesesesese~" Prussia said, proudly.

When it came to fights, Prussia never lost.

While Knight Templar was out doing his crusades, Prussia was planning to build up his state. Soon he won't need to rely on Poland for support, not that he did anyway.

Poland, on the other hand, had no way to fight Prussia as he had support of those loyal to the Holy Roman Empire.

Everything seemed to be going his way back then.

This is a dream.

Prussia knew that.

A memory from long ago. He faithfully played his part.

Though occasionally, he attempted to change the past.

"... It's going to fail."

"Huh?" Knight Templar looked up at Prussia. His expression bewildered.

"You're going to fail the crusades, and those beloved supporters of yours are going to betray you."

"Why are you saying such things?" Knight Templar seemed genuinely upset.

He always did whenever Prussia broke out of the dream's script.

"Because it's true. It already happened," Prussia nonchalantly said. "The crusades are going to fail, you're going to get sick, and not remember any of this."

Even if he didn't die, he wouldn't remember this. He is no longer Knight Templar.

Prussia knew what he was saying was fruitless. A chance to relive the past in a dream will always end the same.

Knight Templar was shocked for a bit then regained his composure. He developed a small smile, "You're just worried about me, huh? For some reason, that makes me happy."

"Because you're an idiot."

"Now your back to being mean again?" Knight Templar laughed. "Even if I die, my death won't be for nothing, and if it turns out it was all pointless in the end, I'll still be glad as I got to meet a great friend like you."

"We're...not friends."

"I know, I know. It's just wishful thinking on my part."

The result is the same.

In the end, Prussia still couldn't be Knight Templar's friend.

Suddenly Knight Templar's boss came over. His face sullen as if he knew this was a losing battle yet the look of determination colored his eyes.

"It's time."

"I'm coming…" Knight Templar seem to understand yet like his boss, his focus never wavered. "Well, that's my cue. We won't see each other for a while, so try not to get in too many fights."

"... you're asking for the impossible," was all Prussia could say.

Prussia knew it was useless to chase after him. Still he tried.

The dream always ended

* * *

"Prussia how long are you going to sleep in? It's 9 in the morning."

Prussia recognized the voice even during his groggy state, "One more hour, West!"

"There will be no more hours in this house! Do you want me to suplex you?"

"That depends," Prussia popped up from bed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Okay, I'm up!"

Prussia kicked off his bed-sheets ready to head downstairs, before stopping to clean up the mess. It was hard to enjoy the morning if his room was messy.

He ran downstairs to see the living room computer covered with a note with the large letters saying 'BANNED'. It's been like that for a week after Prussia brought a plushie from China said to be guaranteed to bring happiness. He ended up giving them to Austria after he realized they didn't work. Germany still hasn't forgiven him for it, so he has been forced to use his phone for almost everything until he calmed down.

Prussia was secretly hoping today, Germany would have removed the ban. It doesn't seem likely.

Too bad, he planned to spend the day improving his online FPS score.

At least there were pancakes.

"What are you going to do today?" Germany asked

"Since the computer is still banned. I guess I'll go clean. That's the title of the story after all!"

"... have fun with that, " Germany sighed. "While you're out tell your friend Lithuania thanks for last night."

"He isn't my...wait, what happened last night!?" Prussia piped up. "Did you two...? Even though you have Italy!? You know how many tears I shed accepting your relationship and you do this!? Well, Italy won't be too lonely if i'm around-"

"What are you even talking about right now!?" Germany said, interrupting Prussia. "Lithuania brought you home and helped clean up Austria's mess. That's all it was!"

"Austria was here, too! Isn't one man enough!? I never knew you were that kind of guy," Prussia teared up a bit. "...But don't worry I'll comfort Italy so don't feel too bad, okay?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I just wanted an excuse to go to Italy's house."

With such blatant ulterior motives, Prussia decided to go to Italy's house

Prussia took the usual path to Italy's house not bothering to hide his excitement. Being praised by Italy became his new goal of the day. If he was lucky both Italy and Romano would be there though just Italy would be fine, too!

Prussia prayed as if bargaining with a god of fortune somewhere.

"Kesesesesese~"

Prussia reached the front door and knocked loudly, announcing his awesome presence:

"Italy! Sorry to not bother you! I'm not bothering you at all!"

"Actually you are being a bother," A voice that definitely wasn't Italy answered.

It however was a voice Prussia knew a little too well.

"It can't be...the gods have betrayed me!"

The person answering the door was not Italy but Poland.


	14. 14 - Prussia is Needed

Prussia stood at Italy's door face to face with Poland. Poland's face twisted into a strange new art piece as if he too was trying to figure out what was going on.

Before the two of them could say anything, Italy appeared.

Trying to peek past Poland, he asked, "Who's at the door?"

Poland swiftly hid behind Italy glaring daggers at Prussia, "What are you, like, doing here you bastard!?"

"None of your business! I'm here for Italy not you!" Prussia said without any shame.

Though partially confused, Italy tried his best to keep a smile and brighten up the tense atmosphere. Prussia himself couldn't help, but feel his body go hot around Italy. He really preferred his climate after all!

"Prussia, what's the special occasion?" Italy asked.

"Like, go away!" Poland hissed. He stood in the doorway leering at Prussia like a mother-in-law eager to disown the new bride.

"Uh..." Prussia stuttered. Ignoring Poland, he regained his cheery composure. "I was coming over to clean your house! No charges and in less than 18 minutes!"

"Well, Romano's room is kind of messy but he doesn't want anyone touching his things…" Italy pondered for a moment then his eyes lit up. "You can help us finish these pastries Poland brought over! His friend gave him a lot today!"

"As long as it doesn't have a face, I can eat anything!" Prussia boasted.

"No he can't have anything!" Poland said. Poland spoke to Italy directly not making eye contact with Prussia. "These are for Italy only!"

"If Italy said so it's fine, right?" Prussia said, gritting his teeth.

"I brought them over so I chose who to give them to, right?" Poland smirked, no longer hiding behind Italy.

Prussia and Poland deeply glared at each other as Italy became increasingly more flustered.

"Guys please don't fight! There's enough for everybody!" Italy said. "Even if there's not enough, I'll make pasta! Everyone loves pasta!"

Poland rapidly shook his head, "He always does creepy things, has bad manners, and has helped kill me more than once! The only way I can trust this guy is under my boot!"

"So because I didn't stay rolled over like your buddy Lithuania, I'm the bad guy?" Prussia said. Watching Poland's face twisted into rage gave him an intense feeling of glee. He wondered what else he should say to tick him off. "You get one victory over me and you get a little too full of yourself? Even without Russia and Austria, I could have beat you one-on-one!"

Poland fuming raised his fist, "Why you, boisterous-!"

"That's enough!" said Italy, his voice firm. He got between Poland and Prussia clearly upset. "Both of you are out of line! Prussia, sorry to say this, but can you please come over some other time?"

"...really, Italy?" Prussia could feel his heartbreak.

"Poland is wrong too, but he's my guest! You guys need some space."

Italy directed his angry face towards Poland as well who instantly hid behind him again.

"Okay, because Italy said so, I'll come back some other day."

Italy's ire was soon replaced with a sad smile. He instantly became flustered again, "Sorry Prussia, don't be too upset!"

"I'm not upset," Prussia smiled. "In fact, I'm more surprised to see you get mad."

Italy laughed a bit, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, you later," Prussia waved off Italy.

He maintained his cheery smile until he was out of distance of the house.

"How annoying," Prussia grumbled to himself.

He couldn't even spend time with Italy.

The feeling of intruding was getting quite annoying for Prussia. Yet, he couldn't go over someone's house casually like the other nations. He didn't feel like he belonged anymore. That was an annoying feeling too.

Everyone is moving past him while he is stuck in one place.

"I'm tired of feeling like a bit character! I'm just going to bother Austria and Hungary for the rest of the day!"

Prussia stomped off on his merry way when abruptly, his phone began to ring. It took a moment, but he recognized the number.

Lithuania.

For a moment he considered ignoring it as he had of Poland's crap and didn't want another ear full from his sidekick. However, his curiosity got the best of him. Plus, he really had nothing better to do.

"...Yes?"

"Where are you right now?" Lithuania asked.

"Why? Wait don't tell me...the mere absence of my presence has made you realize how lonely you really are and you want to hang out with the awesome Prussia?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just tell me where you are, I'm picking you up."

Prussia didn't answer for a second shock. What odd situation is this!?

"You're serious? What's going on? What's the catch!?" Prussia frantically asked.

"If I tell you, you'll refuse and make a big fuss."

"I'm refusing right now! No way I'm doing what you say until you tell me what it is!"

Lithuania paused a moment before speaking up once more, "Just tell me where you are...and I'll do whatever you want afterwards."

This put Prussia even more off guard.

What the hell is Lithuania planning on doing with him!?

"Please…" Lithuania said in a low tone. "I can't do this by myself. You're the only one."

Lithuania rarely showed such a desperate side of himself especially in front of Prussia. He couldn't help but think of their time under Russia.

* * *

The house got a lot noisier after World War Two. Many countries were now visiting Russia’s house regularly to the point Lithuania began to lose track. While Russia was happy the house became less quiet, it was hell for everyone else as they weren’t there by choice.

While doing his usual work, Lithuania began to hear voices outside the library. He considered it a bit odd as he chose this specific library as it was on the side of the house considered abandoned. Russia only came to this library for miscellaneous files which was rare. The wooden doors creaked open revealing Prussia.

“Oh Lit-whatever, you're on break too?” Prussia asked.

“I’m working. There are no breaks,” Lithuania said without looking up.

“Of course you are, always got to play the part of Russia’s favorite,” Prussia said mockingly. Despite this, he was no different as Lithuania could see with his housekeeping attire. "Though why your in this gloomy place is behind me. I guess it matches your personality, Kesesese~"

That laugh gave Lithuania unnecessary anxiety.

"With all the new people here, I need somewhere quiet to work."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Prussia said, pulling out a chair adjacent from Lithuania.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a seat? I need to write in my diary for today," Prussia said proudly showing off his diary. "You can't read it so don't even ask! Well maybe if you're so curious-"

"No...why here?" Lithuania said. "Go find somewhere else."

"That's too much work! You go find somewhere else to sit!"

Lithuania honestly couldn't tell who was the child. Moldova or Prussia.

Suddenly the doors loudly opened yet again. This time, however, it wasn't just anybody - it was Russia.

Lithuania and Prussia instantly clamed up, heads down, and resuming "work".

"Oh my, someone is here?" Russia innocently asked.

Lithuania gulped before standing up from his seat, "Hello, Mr.Russia."

Prussia followed his lead and silently nodded. His attempt at avoiding eye was terrible though.

Luckily Russia didn't notice.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need something for my boss and it wasn't in the other library." Russia said. 

'With the three of us, I shouldn't take too long to find whatever you need!" Lithuania said.

"Really!?" Russia squealed. "And Prussia, too? We really are like friends, right!?"

"Y-yeah..." Prussia said. He looked as if he vomited blood saying that.

* * *

The trio searched the dusty shelves eventually finding the worn out file Russia needed.

"Seriously why do have to spend my free time getting dust over me?" Prussia grumbled under his breath. "Now I have to dust these later or I won't be able to concentrate all day."

You don't have to do that, thought Lithuania.

"Oh what is this?" Russia asked.

Lithuania and Prussia's gaze fell towards Russia and their blood ran cold. Russia was holding up a worn out notebook with the words "My Awesome Diary" scribbled on it.

Lithuania braced for whatever Russia's response would be.

Russia smiled, "Oh Prussia is this yours?"

"Uh, yeah, man…" Prussia weakly replied. "I must have accidentally brought it with the rest of my work, heh...heh…"

What a weak lie, Lithuania thought.

At least Russia's demeanor is docile.

Prussia attempted to reach for his notebook, but Russia lifted out his reach. He had no intentions of handing it over.

"Eeh? Can't I read it?" Russia innocently asked.

There's a brief pause.

"The point of a diary is not to read it...right?" Prussia insisted. He appeared to be trying to avoid angering Russia.

"But I wanna read it!" Russia repeated. "Do I need to squeeze you to read it?"

Prussia began to shake out of frustration. He sensed he wasn't going to win this battle. He clearly wanted to say something, but couldn't as Russia would punish him. He shut his mouth and gritted his teeth giving up the diary.

Lithuania didn't know it meant so much to Prussia. Always though Prussia openly bragged about his diary, whatever he wrote there must have been very personal.

The sight of a weakened Prussia didn't give Lithuania the satisfaction he thought he would have.

Instead he felt a new emotion.

"Mr.Russia that isn't fair!" Lithuania found himself saying.

Russia and Prussia, both shocked, look at him as if he just committed a great taboo. He technically did. Lithuania was shocked himself. Take it back, a small voice in his head repeated. Don't get in trouble for this idiot. You told him before, right?

Lithuania should be used to this. Russia always gets his way.

Yet…

"Mr.Russia, to make friends properly you... can't read their diaries!"

"But friends share everything don't they?" Russia insisted. "Once I read it, I'll know more about Prussia, right?"

Russia piercing eyes set on Lithuania. A feeling he was all too used to. Russia doesn't understand and he always gets his way. Lithuania knows this is a hopeless argument.

He was grasping at straws trying his best to appeal to Russia.

"That'll make everyone hate you!" Lithuania said. "I don't want anyone to hate Mr.Russia!"

Russia's eyes sparked as if he just had a realization, "I don't want anyone to hate me either…" Russia glanced at the notebook one more time then handed it to Prussia. "Sorry, I didn't know reading it was such a bad thing. Can we still be friends?"

"You said sorry, so we're friends..." Prussia said, maintaining a forced smile. "Once you apologize everything is fixed!"

"Isn't that great, Mr.Russia?" Lithuania chimed in.

"I am so glad to have such loyal friends! Oh right, my boss wanted me to do something! I'll let you guys get back to work," Russia said. On his way out, he turned to Lithuania, "Thank you Lithuania for helping me be a better friend."

"It's no trouble at all, in fact I should be apologizing for raising my voice," Lithuania said. "Do you want me to prepare the usual for your evening snack?"

"That would be nice, thank you!" Russia smiled.

Russia left the room, leaving Prussia and Lithuania in complete silence.

Finally breaking the tense atmosphere Prussia started blurting out his usual jokes, "Seriously that guy is psychopathic! I had goosebumps and everything! Still I didn't expect you of people to say something considering how spineless you are-"

Suddenly Prussia stopped talking. He turned to look at Lithuania who has been quiet all this time.

"Are you crying? Like...for real?"

Lithuania touched his face. Tears were indeed running down his face. They weren't stopping.

He seriously thought Russia was going to kill him. The relief of the moment caught up with him and he found himself crying. Catching a glance at the dumbfounded Prussia, Lithuania quickly gathered his work confusing Prussia even more.

He wanted to leave. And fast.

"Wait!" Prussia said, causing Lithuania to freeze. Prussia rummaged his pockets a bit before pulling out a packet of tissues. He handed it to Lithuania who took it absent-mindedly. "If those guys out there see you of all people crying, it'll massively destroy whatever hope they have left."

By 'those guys', Lithuania figured he was referring to the other Soviet countries.

Lithuania wiped his face in silence before finally speaking, "Why do you have tissues on you?"

"For emergency messes!" Prussia said. "Isn't that normal?"

He never cries in front of Russia or even Poland, so why does he have to cry in front of Prussia of all people?


	15. 15 - Lithuania and The Box

"Prussia isn't a bad guy! He's just a bit... spirited like big brother, Romano!"

"That's easy for you to say, Italy. That guy is always showing you his good side, I lived with him long enough to know his true character."

Poland found himself at the receiving end of a lecture by his close friend Italy because of that German bastard, Prussia.

"Still…" Italy insisted. Despite being involved in many wars, Italy was never battle ready as Poland or Germany. Though Poland also knew that Italy loss more in war. "We don't need to solve anything by fighting anymore. Isn't there a way we can all get along?"

"Even if there isn't war, people will disagree," Poland said. "I admit, like, I was totes out of line, but don't expect me to get along with Prussia anytime soon."

Now that he thought about it, he's been running into Prussia a lot since that incident with Lithuania.

He found two unexpected things that day: Lithuania drunker than usual and Prussia there instead of him.

He also bumped into Prussia on his way back from Lithuania's place. He said he wasn't going to Lithuania's house, but when he asked Hungary she didn't need a package from Germany like Prussia said.

Which meant one thing: Lithuania was hiding something from Poland and Prussia was involved. Poland couldn't think of a good reason why, unless it was related to Belarus.

Since Poland caused the two of them to break up, of course, he wasn't going to confide in him about anything related to his old love affairs.

Though Poland told himself it was for Lithuania's own good, he knew there was going to be turmoil. Lithuania was mad at him for a while until they both ended up at Russia's house. Poland was a bit happy that the war distracted Lithuania from their fight as they resumed their friendship as if nothing happened.

Even after the war Lithuania rehabilitated at his house, so he assumed they were golden again.

Though at the same time, he felt a bit of distance.

There were things Lithuania didn't tell him or he began working more than he usually did. Most of it involved America so Poland was fine with it, but now Prussia was somehow involved?

Poland sighed. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"He must still be mad at me if he's now relying on Prussia…"

* * *

The silence of the car began to almost choke Prussia.

Lithuania picked him up and hasn't said a word to him. Not even where they were going. His serious expression made Prussia nervous. He felt like the the next victim in a low budget horror movie.

While Prussia loved those types of movies, he preferred to watch them not be in them!

It's not like I can die, right? Prussia tried his best to calm himself.

In the midst of his panic, his nose caught a whiff of something sweet. He turned his head to the back of the car to see boxes of sweets.

"What's with all the cakes and junk?"

"I got them from Germany and Austria," Lithuania said breaking his silence.

"Oh is that so? I guess you need help eating them then~"

"Not really. I gave some to Poland and I plan on giving the rest to Belarus."

"Belarus? That crazy girl?"

It's been a while since Prussia saw her as she was always following Russia. Anyone

who loved Russia that much must be insane.

"Belarus isn't crazy! She's a nice girl!" Lithuania said. His tone had no humor in it what so ever shocking Prussia.

"I knew you were wild but I never pictured you as a nutcase," Prussia scoffed. "Though you did hang around Poland for so long your reality must be a bit warped."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from!" suddenly Lithuania paused. His attention shifted to Prussia. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"What are you eating right now?"

"...nothing."

"Did you open one of the boxes?"

Prussia stayed silent for a moment avoiding Lithuania's eyes then decided to start looking out the window.

Lithuania then knew his suspicions were confirmed. Prussia sucked at eye contact whenever he was nervous.

Lithuania sighed, " I'm not upset or anything, but isn't it common courtesy to ask before taking such liberties?"

"Whenever I see sweets unprotected, I have the need to destroy them."

He really is five years-old, Lithuania thought.

The car began to slow down and Prussia saw outside the window a familiar house.

Russia's house.

Prussia stood still unsure what Lithuania was planning. Maybe he really was going to die today...

"Why...are we here?"

"Belarus invited us over for lunch with Russia," Lithuania said matter of factly. Now he was the one avoiding eye contact as if he knew what he said was pure madness. "I didn't want to come by myself so here you are."

"Why are we here at all!?"

"Because Belarus asked me as a favor."

"No…" Prussia felt as if he was going insane. "Why am I here!? Why didn't you call Pol-whatever?"

"There's no way I can ask Poland to come!"

"Yet it's okay to ask me!? How much do you hate me!?"

"Listen," Lithuania said, his voice now calm. "Russia isn't a bad guy, he just does bad things."

"Aren't those two contradictory statements!?" Prussia interrupted. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself? There's no way I'm going to that place again!"

"We won't be in there for long. I'll drop off the sweets, we'll chat for a few minutes, then we'll leave, okay?"

Prussia was completely baffled. Why is Lithuania of all people trying to make him do something so reckless?

Prussia sighed, "How much do you need this?"

"A lot."

"And there's no way you can go by yourself?"

"I'll die." Lithuania said with complete seriousness.

"...For reals?" Prussia was stunned. "Don't joke around like that!"

Prussia said that but he knew Lithuania didn't do jokes.

"Before you decide, I should apologize for my actions these past two weeks. Lately I feel like a completely different person. I don't do anything but work but even in my free time I have no desire to do anything. You were the perfect target to take my anger out on, so I dug a little too deep. I guess I have no reason to tell you this outside softening the blow for what's about to happen next."

"To be honest...I kind of deserve it," Prussia said. "A few minutes ago I got into a fight with your best buddy and even Italy got mad at me. I said something bad about you too."

"I figure. You try your hardest not to say my name right just to spite me," Lithuania smile just a bit. "I'm a bad person too so I have no right to get mad about every small-minded thing you do."

Does everything you say have to be a direct jab at me? Prussia thought.

Suddenly a loud knock on the window caught the two's attention. Outside in typical horror movie fashion was Belarus looking off into space. Slowly her eyes drifted towards Lithuania who instead of looking horrified was smiling throughout the whole weird exchange. Prussia on the other hand thought his lifespan got 100 years shorter.

"Hello, Belarus! You're very punctual!" Lithuania said in a chipper tone.

Prussia found himself slightly amused at Lithuanian sudden change of character and tried to stop from laughing.

"...the package..." Belarus said. "Do you have it?"

"Oh...right!" Lithuania reached in the back of the car and received a parcel. Prussia recognized it as the one Lithuania asked him to get a while ago.

Prussia saw Lithuania briefly flinch as if something was trying stop him before he became determined. He then removed the paper covering the package revealing a worn out box with no flair. Lithuania removed the top of the box and Prussia saw something he wasn't expecting:

A crowl scarf.

Prussia also caught a glance of a small heart knitted into it

* * *

The sound of a steaming pot filled the quiet kitchen. Everyone else was asleep but Lithuania was summoned to serve Russia tea at an early hour. In truth, Lithuania didn't get much sleep. Since Poland began rebelling against Russia a lot of the countries were beginning to follow suit leaving Lithuania with their work.

Knowing Poland escape Russia's house was more than enough for Lithuania.

As Lithuania was setting up Russia's tray, he heard an odd sound outside the kitchen. Taking a peek he spotted Prussia. He was trying his best to be quiet, and Lithuania saw he was carrying something.

A suitcase.

"Are you leaving too?"

Prussia turned around in surprise then his face turned into relief, "Oh it's just you. Geez don't just start talking out of nowhere!"

"Russia is awake, so be glad he wasn't the one to spot you," Lithuania said. "Aren't you supposed to leave tomorrow?

"That basically means I'm allowed to leave, now!" Prussia smirked as if he uncovered some massive loophole. "A free bird like me isn't meant to be in a cage for too long!"

"So you really mean is that you're eager to see your brother again."

"... it's less cool when you put it like that."

"Well I'll let you resume your secret getaway," Lithuania turned to finish his task.

"So you're not leaving?"

Lithuania stopped, "What was that?"

"When pal Pol-whatever left, I assumed you were going with him."

"Poland and me are two different nations with completely different circumstances. Besides it's not like I'll never leave."

"You're sure taking your sweet time then," Prussia said. "Or maybe you prefer a life under Russia? You do seem like the masochist type...maybe this place is heaven to you?"

Lithuania hated how Prussia acted like he knew everything.

"You know what? I'm happy you're leaving. That's less time I have to hear your mouth running at me so you can have an excuse to hear your own voice. Bye."

"Don't get mad over a joke!"

"Nothing about what you said is funny."

And with that Lithuania left Prussia in the hallway carrying Russia's tray.

Lithuania made his way to Russia's study giving the door a few knocks.

"Ah you can come in!" Russia said from the other side.

Lithuania entered the room to see Russia not working on his assignments, but knitting a weird looking scarf.

Lithuania set down the tray next to Russia, "Is this your latest project?"

Russia usually knitted scarves, aprons, and sweaters in his study. Usually they were just for show as Russia never wore any of them. Belarus even complained one time during their marriage how her brother refused to make her anything.

"It's done!" Russia said with absolute joy.

"That's great!" Lithuania said. "What kind of scarf is it?"

"It's a crowl scarf, it's like a short yet thick scarf meant for your neck."

Lithuania looked at the scarf in awe. It was a bit more detailed than Russia's other designs. He noticed it even had a heart at the bottom.

"You really went all out on this...did you make this for someone?"

"Yup, you!" Russia smiled.

"Me!? What for?"

"For being my friend for so long," Russia said honestly. It made Lithuania a bit guilty. "Try it on!"

"Oh, right…" Lithuania frantically put the crowl scarf over his head.

"How does it feel?"

It was kind of tight but Lithuania didn't want to upset Russia, "It's nice and comfortable, Mr. Russia!"

Lithuania wasn't totally lying as the crowl scarf did feel warm.

Russia's smile widely, however, soon his expression then turned dejected, "Prussia's leaving tomorrow so we won't be able to hang out anymore, but at least you're still here! Please wear the scarf as much as you can!"

"Oh, okay…" Lithuania stammered.

Suddenly the crowl scarf felt tighter than before. Rather than a cute scarf, it soon became an unbearable collar.


	16. 16 - Russia and the Atmosphere

Lithuania reached into the back of his old closet. Removing all the clothes and boxes he initially used to bury its existence, he found the package Latvia had kept for him. Unopened as if brand new. 

Ripping the package open, Lithuania picked up the cowl scarf from long ago. Russia made it for him under his roof. Lithuania thought of it as a sweet gesture, however, as time went on it felt more like a curse. Something tying him to Russia's pretend family.

After gaining his independence, Lithuania planned to throw this thing away like the rest of his Russia stuff but Latvia stopped him.

"Russia might know!" is something Latvia repeated, frightened.

So he took it off Lithuania's hands on that basis. 

Lithuania thought he was being a worrywart until he got a call from Belarus a few days ago specifically asking for the scarf. Lithuania had to think of a way to thank Latvia later. Maybe they'll go out drinking later like he wanted.

Lithuania wondered why Belarus wanted it now all of a sudden?

Sakotis eagerly pawed at Lithuania. The two two barely played these days as Lithuania was either sick or busy with work. After picking him up from Poland, Lithuania began to notice how big his dog became. He always viewed him as a small pup, but he clearly was an adult now. It saddened him thinking about how Sakotis was growing up without him.

"I wish I could bring you, but Belarus is scared of dogs. I'll make sure to spend some time with you tonight."

Suddenly Lithuania's phone rang. This time he looked at his caller ID.

It was Belarus.

She always seemed to know the right time to call.

"Belarus, I was on my way to your place!" Lithuania said. "I have a bunch of sweets that-"

"I already know that...I did some divinations this morning," Belarus said. "Change of plans we're going to big brother's place."

"...pardon?"

"I told big brother about our plans to meet and he said to invite you over so we can all eat together. I want to eat big brother's cooking."

Lithuania began to sweat nervously. He told himself that he would never go over Russia's house again.

"Why if I may ask?"

"Because, you were always his favorite..." Belarus said, in a low somewhat irritated voice. "Just bring come and do what Russia says."

Doing what Russia says?

What's the point of gaining independence in the first place?

When Belarus first told Lithuania of Russia wanting to meet up with him, his first reaction was no. 

It's been a while since he saw both Belarus and Russia outside a work context, the thought of reliving his past even for an evening sickened him.

Though another part of him was eager to discard that pitiful version of himself. 

A part that wanted to get along with Belarus despite their divorce.

A part that wanted to get along with Russia despite the years of fears.

A part that wanted to be a new independent country that didn't rely on America or Poland for support anymore.

Yet his body would never forget the experiences he went through.

Even after he made up his mind to change, his stomach pains never lessened.

* * *

Lithuania clutched the scarf as if it burned his skin, and started to hand it to Belarus. Belarus shook her head.

"It isn't for me. You have to wear it."

Lithuania gave a confused look, "Didn't you want this?"

"Big brother wants to see you wear it, so you have to wear it."

"Ah...right."

Lithuania felt his body revolt against the simple fabric. He wanted to toss this thing long ago like Russia's other stuff.

Now, here he is being forced to wear it once more.

Prussia was oblivious to this of course. All he could see was some tacky weird looking scarf that wasn't stylish or cool.

Of course Lithuania of all people would wear that. 

Lithuania took an uncomfortably long time to put on the thing.

Too long for Prussia. He rather not spend anymore time prolonging the horrors that was no doubt in store for him.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Prussia asked. "It's just a scarf, right?"

Lithuania snapped out of his daze quietly uttering, "Yes, you're right..."

Lithuania pulled his head through the crowl scarf, adjusting a bit too much.

"Is it too tight or something?" Prussia asked.

"It's not unbearable," Lithuania mechanically replied.

The reply sounded so forced as if Lithuania trained himself to say so.

There's really only one person Prussia could think of that Lithuania tried hard to satisfy with so much anxiety.

Though Prussia thought to himself yet again, why did Lithuania ask him to be here?

A cruel joke on him? So he didn't suffer alone? 

Then why did he come in the first place?

Prussia couldn't figure out the thoughts of goody two shoes like Lithuania.

"Don't keep big brother waiting," Belarus said. "You two go ahead, I'll handle these boxes alone."

"You don't need any help?" Lithuania asked.

"I said I'll do it alone so don't ask again!" Belarus shouted suddenly.

Her intense glaze stiffened Prussia. However Lithuania was all smiles.

"Okay! You are sure are responsible!"

Lithuania handed Belarus his car keys without hesitation much to Prussia's shock. Belarus with a car is bad news.

The two were immediately hit by the cold air. While it didn't bother them much as they were all from naturally cold places, the harshness of the cold was none other than the trademark of Russia's house.

As they were approaching the door, Prussia found himself scanning the area. He definitely wasn't thinking of an escape route or anything, he was too awesome for that! He was just being observant!

Lithuania knocked at the hard wooden doors receiving a strong sense of nostalgia.

Whenever he had to return back to Russia's place, he couldn't help but dread Russia's torment. Or the days waiting for Russia's return in horror alongside Estonia and Latvia.

He thought he had long forgotten those days.

The big wooden doors opened, Lithuania was greeted with an interesting sight:

Russia in an apron covered in flour, sauce, and honey.

"You guys sure are early! I was hoping to finish before you came!" Russia said nonchalantly. "Belarus told me you were bringing sweets so I decided to play the role of a proper host~"

"Seeing a big guy like you in such a pitiful state is a sight fore sore eyes!" Prussia said.

"Thank...you?" Russia turned to Lithuania noticing his astonishment expression. "What's with the look of shock?"

"Sorry but seeing Mr. Russia in a disheveled manner is a surprise...not that it's weird or anything!" Lithuania quickly added.

"Oh well since everyone left I've been doing everything myself though it's not as good as yours~" Russia said. Why don't you guys make yourself at home in the lounge area? You know where it is, right?"

Russia reentered his kitchen presumably to finish the food. Before Prussia could walk any further, Lithuanian grabbed his shoulder.

"You have to take off your shoes."

"Russia didn't make us do that before!" Prussia said somewhat annoyed.

Russia probably wouldn't complain but Lithuania didn't want to make his visit more tense than it needed to be, "Now is different. We're guest"

"Tsk! Whatever teacher's pet," Prussia grumbled. Though he did take off his shoes.

Seeing Lithuania return to his high maintenance self in Russia's presence annoyed Prussia.

Prussia quickly made a sit for himself on a nearby couch, laid out in a undignified manner. Lithuania didn't take a seat. Instead he busy himself looking through the bookshelf despite him knowing all the books there by heart. Reading was an easy way to pass the time during his stay at Russia's house.

However he couldn't bring himself to go beyond basic skimming waiting for Russia to return.

The sound of a ticking clock made the tense atmosphere more apparent.

"I feel like we're in a parallel universe..." Prussia said breaking the silence.

"I don't get what you mean?"

"Us sitting in Russia's place as if nothing happened. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to lock us up here then chase us around with an axe."

"If that happens don't act too surprised," Lithuania said. "Besides it wouldn't be an axe it would be a faucet."

"Woah..." Prussia got up his laidback position, his mouth agape. "Was that an actual joke?"

"What was?"

"...never mind."

"You guys seem to having fun~" Russia enter the room with tea. 

"Of course not now that you're here," Prussia instantly replied.

"Wow you're really funny, Prussia!" Lithuania grabbed Prussia in a tight chokehold. "You and your western jokes! If you're not careful you could end up dead one day, hahaha~"

"You're the one killing me!" Prussia choked.

"Eh, it was a joke?" Russia asked. 

"Yup!" Lithuania said the first thing that came to mind, "This is just how friends act! Teasing is normal!"

"That is a western thing America and England does a lot~" Russia seemed satisfied. "How about me?"

"Huh?" Lithuania, caught off guard, released Prussia.

"Aren't you going to tease me? We are friends aren't we?" 

Russia innocently waited with eyes of anticipation. 

"Uh.." Lithuania froze, unable to respond. He didn't want to make Russia too mad and get hurt. "You...big... idiot..."

Lithuania face red, closed his eyes ready for impact.

Instead Russia laughed, "Lithuania you're an idiot too!"

"Yup, a major idiot," Prussia chimed in.

How much longer must I endure this humiliation play? Lithuanian thought.

"What terrible things are you saying about big brother!?"

Lithuania turned to see a knife at his throat. His arm was gripped in an unnatural position by his assailant. Normally one would feel a sense of dread, however, Lithuania felt calm after catching a glimpse of his "attacker".

"Oh Belarus! Are you done with the boxes?"

"You will pay for insulting big brother!"

"Uh, aren't you gonna stop this?" Prussia asked Russia.

Russia in a calm manner replied, "Isn't this teasing? Lithuania looks super happy!"

"Because you're all psycho!"

* * *

"Za nashu druzjbu."

Everyone proceeded to drink their tea. It was a bit sweeter than normal but living with Russia gave Prussia built up immunity. Sort of like downing cough syrup.

"It's nice to have a break from work and drink with friends!" Russia said. "It's ashamed the others couldn't come then it be like old times."

"...right," Lithuania meekly replied.

He was trying his best not to remember those days, and rewrite them today.

He quickly tried to change the topic, "So Belarus how's work been for you?"

"Work is work," Belarus said. "Just something to do until all one day die."

"You must really value work ethic then, huh?" Lithuania cheerfully replied.

Prussia silently drank his tea waiting for the "party" to end.

"Speaking up work!" Russia eagerly spoke."Lithuania, remember that time you came back from America's place?"

Lithuania grimly turned his attention back to Russia, "...yeah?"

"I was so depressed when you left, so I worked you harder than everyone else. I bet America had just as much fun using you, right?"

Lithuania tried his best to mantain a pleasant smile as his stomach churned.

"Though all our years together is hard to beat~" Russia laughed.

" ...Dude, how can you joke about something so messed up?" Prussia said.

"It's fine..."Lithuania with a smile placed his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "... it's in the past so it doesn't matter..."

"It doesn't matter?" Russia asked, genuinely confused. "We became close friends because of that, right?"

Lithuania wanted to say a lot of things.

He wanted to tell Russia he was wrong.

He wanted to say all the good things America did for him.

He wanted to Russia to stop talking like he knew everything.

But he didn't. Even as the room began to blur and his head began to spin.

"Um," Prussia interrupted his thoughts. "...Can you stop squeezing my shoulder?"

"Oh!" 

Lithuania quickly snapped his hand back. He found himself shocked that his old habit returned after so long. 

It's seems nothing has changed.

"Do you mind if I wash up for a minute?"

"Oh su-"

Lithuania got up before Russia could answer him. He headed straight for the faraway bathroom down the hall ignoring the nearby one. Lithuania locked himself in and began to violently retch. His body eager to reject the poison. 

He tossed the crowl to ground desperate for even the smallest of moments not to wear it any longer.

Cleaning himself up, he took at look at himself in the mirror and realized he was more worn out than he thought.

"What am I doing here...?"

Not wanting to return to reality, his mind wandered to the happiest memory he could think of.

Large farmlands.

A noisy Poland with Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia following him along.

He didn't have to worry about Russia and the Teutonic Knights didn't give Poland and him too much trouble.

How far back were those memories? Was there anytime recently when he was truly happy like back then?

Lying on the cold floor Lithuania began to drift off into the past once more.


End file.
